Bad Reputation
by UTsSmutQueen
Summary: Fair warning. This is pretty much SMUT with about 3 lines of plot. Lots of naked Undertaker, and did I mention this was smut? This is most definitely smut. Pretty much nothing but Taker/OC smut. COMPLETE! Maybe even TBC ;
1. Chapter 1

Bad Reputation  
>Author: UTsSQ<br>A/N: So yeah. Lots of naked Undertaker, so be warned. There is a lot of sex in this fic, to make up for the 50 some odd chapters of Snow that had barely any.  
>By the way, there are going to be typos. I have extra typos in my smutty stuff. So yeah, odds are if you see it, then I have seen it and fixed it on my own copies. I can't have smut brain and flawless spelling. I am not wired that way.<p>

Read, enjoy, whatever.

1

Well, her day had started off all right. She should have known something would happen to screw it up.

It was Sunday night, and the end of a very long week. The pay-per-view was coming to an end, and most of the guys had already left to drive to their next venue.

Dallas was leaning against the wall, keeping an eye on the action through a gap in the curtain. Her current helpless grown man was in the ring, getting the crap beat out of him. That was all right with her. He'd been a pain the ass all week. She was a personal assistant. And her duties rotated weekly. It was rare that anyone needed a PA more often than that. Several years before, there had been wrestlers who needed full time assistants. Now, there were four of them, and they rotated to whoever had the most pressing need that particular week.

"Craig's running late this week." Rachel, another PA, spoke from beside her. She was a petite redhead with dark eyes and creamy skin. Next to her, Dallas felt like an Amazon. And she was considered average.

"Yeah, what else is new?" Dallas yawned. The deal was, the four assistants would gather Sunday night at 9 to get their new assignments. That usually gave them time, if they needed it, to find out what sort of travel arrangements they would need to make with their wrestler of the week. And here it was, nearing on 11, and Craig – the guy who did their schedule – was nowhere to be seen. "Obviously it is bad news, he's too afraid to come out and tell us."

Rachel laughed at that and winced as loud music filtered through the curtain. The pay-per-view was officially over. And as Dallas predicted, a harried looking Craig appeared, carrying two folders.

"Sorry guys. We've had a change in a few schedules, and Will is gonna be out for a couple of weeks." Will was one of the other PA's. "I trimmed it down to the ones who needed it most." He handed them both folders and then he was gone.

"So what about Lisa?" Dallas yelled after him. Craig looked over his shoulder and yelled back something, but she couldn't hear it.

"I think she's already got her assignment." Rachel said, opening her folder to see who she would be helping out. 

"Heaven forbid she should mingle with us peasants and wait like we do." Dallas tapped her folder against her leg. Lisa was another assistant, but unlike Dallas, Rachel, and Will, she did it out of some perverse desire to screw as many famous men as was humanly possible. They all knew the term ring-rat, and no one had ever applied it to an employee, but Dallas figured it was a good place to start.

"Wow. I managed not to get stuck with Cena this week. It's a miracle!" Rachel said, raising her hands up.

"Oh yeah? Who'd you get?"

"Phil." Rachel smirked. "Finally. He'll be lucky if I don't rape him before the week is out."

"That's gross, Rach." Dallas said, but she was laughing. Phil and Rachel spent more time flirting with each other than actually working together, so at least she would have a fun week.

She opened her folder, prepared for the worst. Actually she had just spent a week being an assistant to John Cena, after being nice and trading with Rachel. She'd given up an easy week of Paul Wight for a week of non-stop running. She expected something huge as payback. It wasn't that Rachel didn't like Cena…

Well. Yeah. It was exactly that she did not like Cena. Dallas didn't care either way. He was a talker, which was annoying when she was trying to get stuff done, he also apparently never slowed down. He did everything. Appearances, matches, promos, guest spots on movies…The list was ridiculous. At least the week went by fast.

Dallas looked over the first page in the folder. And she raised an eyebrow. "Oh, great."

"What? Cena again?" Rachel was flipping through the pages in her folder, checking the schedule that was already made out for Phil.

"No. Worse."

"Worse? Oh no. Did you get the other Paul? I know you can't stand him…"

"Fuck no. I wouldn't be standing here. I would be on my way home, after spitting in his face and kicking him in the balls." Dallas did not hide the fact that she thought their 'boss' was something of an asshole.

"Um. Let's see…" Rachel closed her folder and tapped it against her chin. She smirked. "That would leave your buddy. But he's been out since April." Dallas gave her a look. Rachel started laughing. "Taker's back? For real?"

"That is what this says." Dallas waved her folder.

Rachel snorted, trying to hold in her amusement. It wasn't that Dallas and Taker did not get along. It was more like there was a lot of tension between the two of them. The sexual kind. There had been debate, even when Taker was off getting married, that the two of them were screwing around every chance they got. According to Dallas, the rumors were not true. But she only denied it to Rachel. Anyone else would just think she was being defensive.

"So how…did you…get that lucky?" Rachel couldn't breathe, she was laughing so hard.

"Fate hates me." Dallas snapped he folder shut. Although she did not want anyone she actually half-way liked to be injured, it had been a relief of sorts when Taker had left after their big spring pay-per-view. He was rehabbing his knee, or his shoulder. Yep. He meant so much to her that she couldn't remember exactly why he was gone.

The last time she had actually seen him was during the week before that pay-per-view. Dallas was PA'ing for Kane – Glen – another wrestler. He would often hang out with Taker – Mark. Dallas wasn't sure why her presence was required…oh wait. Sure she did. She was by process of elimination their designated driver on those nights when they could find a place to sneak off to where fans would not bother them much.

Taker had been particularly morose that Thursday night, and he didn't drink much. Mostly he just stared into his glass of beer and brooded. Glen spent most of that night talking politics or some related bullshit to one of the locals who was griping about something on the television. So Dallas had ended up trying to draw him out. He just looked at her inscrutably, as if he did not know her.

It wasn't like they were complete strangers. They got along all right. At least he had not managed to piss Dallas off at the level some of the guys managed. They would spend a few days talking, watching movies, goofing around, and then they wouldn't see or hear from each other for a couple of months. And yes, Dallas found him attractive, and was a little curious because of the stories she'd heard, but that was the extent of their relationship, rumor mill be damned.

It was when Glen excused himself to use the restroom that Dallas finally leaned forward and asked Taker what was wrong.

And got another one of those weird looks, like she had done something and he was trying to figure out how to break it to her. He never answered either. He just went back to staring at his beer as if all of life's answers were in it.

Dallas gave up. If he wanted to sit and be grumpy, well so be it. More power to him. She went back to sipping her soda and wondering when Glen was going to notice that his friend was in a funk. It didn't happen. She drove them toward the hotel an hour later, shaking her head when Glen offered to buy them a late snack at the hotel restaurant. The loud music and smoke from the bar had given her the beginnings of a headache. She just wanted to go to take a long hot shower and go to bed.

She said goodnight, and got on an elevator. She was walking up the hallway when she heard someone walking behind her. She turned and there was Taker. He had another odd look on his face, one she hadn't seen before. She couldn't place it though. He didn't say a word.

"What's wr…" Dallas didn't get to finish he question. He grabbed her shoulders, pushed her back against the wall, and kissed her. It wasn't the first time it had happened. Hell, they had shared a couple of pretty intense make-out sessions before. But that was all that had happened. Nobody had taken off any clothes, in other words.

Instead of being indignant or upset, Dallas cupped his face in her hands and kissed him back. He was a good kisser at least. No slobber, no trying to swallow her whole face. She considered that a bonus.

Dallas forgot where they were for a good two minutes while he sucked on her tongue and his hand moved down from her shoulder to cup her breast and squeeze. He slid his hand just a bit, caught her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, and pinched lightly, drawing a moan from her.

The elevator dinged. That was what broke them up. Taker stepped backward and worked on getting his breathing under control while Dallas crossed her arms and touched her lips. Whoever got off the elevator did not turn down their branch of the hallway. But it had ruined the moment.

It was a damn good thing too. Taker was married. Dallas didn't fuck with married guys. Especially when they were famous and their wives were of the trophy type who were insane when it came to the men they had latched their claws in to.

And something must have shown on her face because Taker heaved a sigh, shoved a hand roughly through his long hair, and shook his head. "I'm gettin' a divorce."

Was she supposed to say something to that? Congratulations? She had no idea.

She didn't have time to speak anyway. Taker turned and walked away. Dallas took a step after him and made herself stop. He didn't want her to ask him what was wrong. He might want to finally screw her and stop playing around. But she sure as hell wasn't going to be his outlet for his anger at his wife. Or soon to be ex-wife, if she believed what he'd said.

Dallas shook her head at the memory. Rachel was still hitching in breaths like she wanted to laugh more. And she wondered again just how it was she managed to pull this particular assignment. Taker almost always got Will if he needed an assistant because Will had been with the company the longest and did not need any direction. He practically memorized the entire rosters' schedules. Of course Will was gone for a few weeks, so it got passed on.

Dallas sighed and started walking down the hallway. Rachel could either walk with her or go away, she did not care. She caught up and wiped the smirk off her face. Rachel had no clue why Dallas working with Taker was a bad idea. She just knew that her friend would have a hard time killing the rumors from this assignment. It would be fun to watch though. Sometimes the road got boring.

Rachel had to go find Phil, if he were still around. "Crap. I gotta go. If Phil's gone, can you give me a lift to the hotel?" She said, sounding regretful. Dallas just raised an eyebrow at her.

"I guess. I'll be outside in a few. Text me so I don't take off without you."

Rachel walked on. Dallas found the locker room most of the road crew was using. It was empty. So Craig had dropped the folders off and was gone. That figured.

She spotted Michael, one of their bookers, walking toward the exit. "Hey!" Dallas got his attention. Michael turned and grinned.

"Dal. Where have you been hiding? Haven't seen you around in a while."

"I've been babysitting Cena." Dallas said with a grin. "I heard an evil rumor that Taker is back. How true is it?"

"Extremely." Michael liked Taker, and had been one of the writers for his character since he started. "He's gonna meet us tomorrow at the arena. You ever been his PA?"

"Nope. Just wondered if he was already here." Dallas sighed. Michael either didn't know about the rumors, or ignored them. She thought it was probably the second option.

"Will must be out. Just get to the arena about an hour before the schedule says. That's Taker's usual start time. He's pretty set in his ways. Gives him time to go over his day, I guess. So I guess you get to take the night off."

"Awesome." Her sarcasm went right over Michael's head. "Thanks. I guess I'm gonna head out then." It was at least a three hour drive to their next venue. She wanted to get it over with.

"Drive careful." Michael held the door for her and Dallas stepped out into the nearly deserted parking lot. She pulled her phone from her pocket and messaged Rachel. She had found Phil, and he wanted her to ride with him so they could go over his week on the drive.

Dallas didn't mind a bit. She felt sort of down. Maybe because she didn't like to think about the last time she saw Taker. Not that it was so bad. But after that little incident in the hallway she had felt a little uncomfortable around him. And that was new. And he kept looking at her, with a mix of confusion and something she could not define. It seemed like…blame? Accusation? She did not like that much either. Maybe it was just a guilty conscience on her part. Or his. She did not know because after that weekend, he had gotten cleared for rehab-time. He left without so much as a goodbye to anyone, including his closest friends. It was odd for him to just disappear. Last time he was on the injured list, he had popped up to visit on occasion, keeping up with what was happening on the road.

Dallas pushed her weird thoughts aside. It was going to be an interesting week. That was all she knew for sure as she settled in for the long drive ahead of her.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Dallas woke up at eight, took a shower, grabbed her room key, the small wallet she tucked into her back pocket, and her folder with a pen clipped to it. She could use her laptop, but did not want to carry it around just yet. She went down to the lobby, asked the desk clerk, and walked a half block up the street to a diner. She took a booth in the back and ordered breakfast from a sleepy looking waitress.

She ate between jotting down her own notes on Taker's schedule, doing things the way she did them for everyone. He had a busy week for just coming back from the injured reserve list. She saw a few things he could put off, if he wanted to. She used the blank inside of the folder to keep a running list of things that needed to get done.

She finished, paid for her food, and headed for her car and the arena. Dallas always felt overwhelmed on Mondays, because so much was going on. At least Taker was not a rookie. She had the most problems with the new guys, who could not seem to function unless someone pointed them in the right direction.

The arena was as quiet as it would ever be. Dallas saw Michael and waved. He looked at his watch and gave her a thumbs-up. She looked around and wondered if Taker shared the communal locker room, or if his status and longevity afforded him a private room.

He struck her as the private room type. Dallas hunted down the backstage manager and got the locker room assignments. And surprise, surprise there was Taker's name, with a P12 next to it. Private room 12. That meant he was right up the hallway. Dallas handed back the paper and moseyed down the hall, looking at the doors and tags. At P12 she knocked and waited a three count before pushing the door open. She didn't keep people waiting, and she didn't let people keep her waiting.

Taker was sitting on a bench, wrapping his left wrist with tape. Apparently he was getting ready for a workout before his meeting with Michael. He looked up, nothing at all showing in his expression. He was just blank. Finally he greeted her with a deep-voiced 'hey'.

"Hey, yourself. I have your schedule. If you want, we can rework it a little so you aren't doing stuff every day this week."

Taker shrugged and went back to his tape. "That's fine. Either way."

Dallas raised an eyebrow and opened the folder to read her notes. "Are you wrestling tonight?" She eyed his workout gear. She had been around long enough to know the guys and their 'game faces'. Some, like Cena, paced as show time got closer. Taker worked out. It was a way to build up steam for an appearance. "Because this doesn't say you're wrestling yet."

"I heard it's not called wrestling anymore." Taker muttered, more to himself than to her.

Dallas smirked. "Well. It says you aren't scheduled to roll around half naked with another guy tonight."

Taker rolled his eyes. "I'm doing a promo tonight. For the next pay-per-view."

She waited to see if he was going to add anything to that, but he just finished taping his wrist and set about torturing the other wrist in the same fashion. "And this attitude relates to me exactly how?" She finally asked, wanting to get the weird animosity out of the way first thing.

He looked up and Dallas saw that he did not realize he was acting odd. "Sorry. I've got a lot of shit on my mind today."

"Well…ok. Sorry for saying anything."

"It's all right. Got to just get back into the road life I guess." Taker wound the tape around his wrist a few more times and then ripped the roll, finished. "What happened to Will?"

"Out for personal leave. I don't know why. Craig handed me your stuff and that was all he said about it."

"Hope his kids are all right. That was usually all he talked about."

"I wouldn't know." Dallas flipped a page in the folder and went over her notes one last time. "Your meeting shouldn't take too long this morning. Michael has a couple of other story line meetings to go over before 3 this afternoon. So you might be able to bump this phone interview and do it today instead of Friday."

Taker leaned over to look at her notes and his schedule. "You cleared out Friday?"

"And Sunday. And Saturday. They had you doing shit all day every day. But we can do this interview today, and put it on a conference call. I can set up a line for you and let these guys call in for…" Dallas glanced at her watch, thinking. "An hour? If they don't have enough shit for their wrestling magazines and websites by then, tough luck. And this talk show thing…"

"What talk show thing?" Taker asked, looking up at her. Dallas smirked to herself, thinking if he got any closer he was going to end up in her lap.

"Somebody had you signed up for some ESPN interview. I scrapped it. Unless you had your heart set on it. They were already interviewing the unholy unnamable that day, and in true Hogan fashion, he would have killed your thunder. I rescheduled it for next Monday, after you do whatever you'll be doing on TV this week. So you can go in with a little punch."

"All right. What's this?" He pointed to something on Thursday.

"The Make-A-Wish thing. You're back just in time for that. You're kind of going to be a surprise." Dallas had been hearing about the luncheon the fed was hosting for months. Originally it was to be Cena, Randy Orton, and one of the female wrestlers. There were 100 children invited to participate, to meet a few of their favorite wrestlers. "Unless you want to scrap that too? We can try to set up your own…" But Taker was shaking his head before she could really get going on rescheduling.

"That's good. I don't mind working around the kids." He looked up again and Dallas realized that he was way closer than he really needed to be. As in, his face was barely six inches from her face. From this perspective, she could see the hazel undertones to his green eyes.

And that was all it really took. He was kissing her again, pushing her folder off her lap so that the papers went flying everywhere. Dallas tried to pull back but he caught her, angling his mouth across hers and using his tongue to probe at her lips. Dallas decided what the hell, it wasn't like this wasn't something that had happened before.

She parted her lips and hesitantly touched the tip of her tongue against his, making him moan softly into her mouth. Dallas reached out and ran her hands up his shoulders, until her fingers met behind his neck. He caught her lower lip between his teeth, nipping her before delving his tongue once more into her mouth.

Dallas felt him pulling her and she went willingly enough. He didn't break the kiss, just guided her until she was first standing, then facing him, then straddling his legs. His hands slipped down her back and then up, going under the cotton of her t-shirt. The contact of his hands against her made Dallas grind herself against his lap.

He kept a hand against her back, supporting her, and let the other slide around her ribs. His long fingers moved over one breast, then the other, brushing against her nipples through the soft lace of her bra, making her shiver.

Taker broke their kiss and looked into her eyes as he tugged lightly on one nipple. Dallas tried to reign in her libido a little. They were at work after all, and he had a meeting to get to, she had…that train of thought did not last long. He ducked his head and nuzzled her neck, sucking lightly on her skin. Dallas held onto his shoulders, aware that she was rubbing herself against his crotch. He was wearing shorts, she was in jeans, and for him it might have been painful but she could not seem to stop. It felt too good.

Dallas was at the point of saying screw the schedule for the day. Of course that was when someone chose to knock on the door. The door that she had not bothered to even think about locking. She had not known that there would be a compromising position she could get caught in.

"Yeah?" Taker yelled, pulling back from kissing her neck.

"Hey! Michael wanted me to tell you he's gotta get your meeting done early. He's in the office." A male voice called through the door. Taker sighed and met Dallas's eyes.

"Tell him I'm comin'." At that, a slow smile spread across his face. Dallas snickered and covered her mouth to keep it quiet.

Whoever it was walked away. Taker looked down at her, straddling his lap, and with real regret gave her a hand up. "You were coming, huh?" Dallas asked when she had composed herself.

"I wish." He grouched, shifting and trying to call on his willpower to reduce his erection. It was tough going. Dallas was giggling at the look on his face. "Ya know, instead of standing there bein' entertained, you could give me a quick hand."

"I think not. Michael's waiting." She bent to gather her papers and heard him groan. It probably was not the best idea to present the man with her backside, but hey! He was a grown up. He shouldn't have started what he didn't have time to finish.

He finally got up and finished getting ready. He would work out after his meeting, if it was over quick enough. The bulge was down, but Taker made it a point not to look in Dallas's direction for long. These grope sessions that happened erratically were damn near more than he could take.

There had been many times over the course of the past few years when he had been tempted to work his physical frustrations out with Dallas. Something held them back, though. He knew it was mostly his fault, for giving in when the temptation to just touch her overcame him. She did not complain, which made him feel worse. He had been engaged the first time they'd played this high school grope-and-run thing. Of course she hadn't known that. She wasn't mad when she found out either. But it was obvious there would be no repeat. Until he got divorced.

Taker actually liked Dallas. He liked her smart mouth and her fast brain. She absolutely did not care that she was working for famous men and women. She was a rare one that actually had a brain in her head, and wasn't interested in landing a relationship. Some of them were damn near predatory.

Every time he saw her, he vowed that he was not going to instigate…whatever a person would call what they did. And more often than not he found himself doing it anyway. Even while thinking it was a bad idea. She didn't instigate, but she did not say no either. He didn't want to start shit with someone he worked with. That had happened before, and he had spent three months fighting the bitch in court for things that were his. Of course she had been more than happy to use him because of who he was. As soon as he talked about retiring, the real trouble had started. Without him she really was a nobody. Now she wasn't even one of their female wrestlers. He could swing his weight when he felt like it. Often he did not. He just wanted to do his job, and leave the drama for the young guys.

When it came to Dallas though, he could not seem to help himself. The more he tried, the harder it was to hold back. With a groan, Taker got to his feet and stretched, finally getting a handle on his libido. Eventually their making out would turn into actual fucking, and that would probably be the end of the whole issue. It was the not having that set it off. He had already figured that out.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Dallas herded Taker from one place to another. And yes, he thought herded was the perfect word. She did not let him linger too long in any one place, since his schedule was so full. The conference call was a special kind of hell. He hated doing interviews in general – interviews where the assholes thought they had a right to know about his private life just rubbed him the wrong way.

Dallas took care of that too, steering the interview by offering her questions, and keeping a running list of things that Taker could bring up on his own. After that was finally over, she left him to talk to a couple of their writers to work out his promo for that night. She returned after thirty minutes, and talked them into changing the time of his appearance. It was the only thing he argued with, but had to admit, she was right. Coming out first thing, saying his piece, and leaving without explanation would have more impact. That meant he could leave as soon as he was finished, right around 9:30.

Most of the roster started to trickle in around four. Dallas made Taker go to his locker room and went about erasing his existence. She absolutely hated the internet for giving away all the surprises. So far, only a few people knew Taker was here, and she wanted to keep it that way. At least until closer to show time.

That gave him a few lonely hours to kill. Taker found a few hand weights and kept on nervously using them. He'd been doing this for twenty years – he'd have thought by now that the nerves would have been worn out. It was sort of pleasant though. He'd missed this.

Dallas entered without knocking, flipping through a stack of papers. "You have some contracts to sign. And your insurance company called, wanting to know if you scheduled a follow up for your knee." She looked up finally. "Or was it your elbow? Shoulder?"

"All of the above?" Taker puffed out a breath and lowered the weights. "It was my shoulder, this last time. And yes I already had my follow up. The doc was supposed to email the paperwork."

"I'll take care of it." She had his folder again and she scribbled a reminder. Taker shook his head and she caught it. "What?"

"You and your pens. Will wouldn't be caught dead without his laptop."

"Will has handwriting that makes chicken scratch look legible." Dallas finished her newest update and glanced back over her other notes. She checked off several. "If I have to write it out, I can remember it better. So be grateful."

"I am." Taker smiled and lifted the weight again, this time trading arms. He lifted rhythmically for a few minutes, studying Dallas as she sat down to continue marking off items. She really had gotten a lot done by the look of it. He was suitably impressed. "What's up after this?"

Dallas glanced up at him and back to her notes. "You can stay the night here, or we can move on. It's about a 4 hour drive to the next venue. Tomorrow night though I booked you a flight. Too far to drive that one in time."

"I thought I was leaving earlier…"

"Nope. You're going to shoot another promo for Smackdown. Of course, you could go ahead and do that now, if you want to get dressed and let me get a crew in here." Dallas shrugged. "I checked with Michael, and he said you are only doing promos with no physical stuff for at least a couple of weeks. Your call."

Taker thought it over. He could get it over with. That was always nice. But for what? It wasn't like he had something more pressing to do. Then again, an earlier flight would mean he wouldn't have to deal with getting in to the next venue four hours after everybody else. "I guess we can knock it out. Gonna say about the same thing. Just not in front of an audience."

"Right. You'd better put your scary underwear on then." Dallas smirked and got up. "Let me see who I can hunt down. Anybody in particular?"

Taker shook her head and dropped the weight as she stepped outside. He had been playing this character for so long, he could step into it with ease. He took a quick shower and toweled off as he gathered his gear. He glanced at his watch, saw it was nearing on 8, and decide to just go ahead and get ready for both appearances.

In ten minutes he was in full Undertaker mode. Well…as full Undertaker as he was going to get for a pre-taped promo. He sat down on the bench after moving his bag out of the way, keeping his eyes closed, trying to roll what he was going to say through his head. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door, just alerting him to the fact that someone was coming in.

It didn't take long. Taker ran through his promo twice, changed a couple of lines, did it one last time for the camera, and that was it. His small contribution to tomorrow's taping was finished. Now he just had to get through the live stuff tonight. Dallas emptied out the room again and disappeared. He smirked at that. She could have stuck around. He could use the distraction.

Thirty minutes later and Dallas was back. "You ready? Showtime in five minutes."

Taker nodded and stood up, adjusting his hat. Dallas walked with him as far as the curtain, where the technical producer was sitting. She was not acting like her normal self. She was being quiet. It put Taker on edge.

"Somethin' wrong?" He asked quietly before the opening theme of the show could drown him out.

Dallas shook her head. But she definitely looked distracted. There wasn't time to worry about it as the producer turned off the arena lights and his music began playing over through the arena. Taker through that hearing the crowd go nuts was something that he would never get tired of. He glanced at Dallas one last time, and resolutely put on his Undertaker persona. He had twenty minutes of air time, pretty good for somebody who had disappeared a few months back. It was twenty uninterrupted minutes, with no one coming out to rain on his parade, so to speak.

He stayed in the ring until the show cut to commercial. Taker walked through the curtain and saw Cana and Phil were standing there waiting on their cue to go out. Dallas was nowhere to be seen. Taker took his hat off and shrugged out of the heavy coat as he walked back toward his locker room.

Dallas was in there, talking on her cell phone. Taker shook his head and went to his bag, pulling out his street clothes. The short time he'd been in character was hardly worth the effort of changing. He kind of missed the old biker-Undertaker days when he could just roll in, do his thing, and leave. He ducked into the bathroom to change and get cleaned up. When he exited, Dallas was still on her phone, talking quietly to whoever was on the other end. She saw him packing his bag and ended her call.

"That's it until around noon tomorrow. They want you to do autographs for an hour at the arena. It's invite only, so there will only be about 300 people there. Radio contest winners or something." Dallas rolled her eyes. "Do you need me to set up your rental after your flight tomorrow? And do you want me to reschedule your flight for an earlier time? You're clear after five tomorrow."

Taker shrugged. "I wouldn't mind an earlier flight, and I can get my own car. You don't have to do everything little thing for me, you know."

"I've been babysitting you guys for a long time. So yes I do." Dallas grinned.

"You riding with me tonight?" He asked, bending to lace his boots.

Dallas had not really given it any thought. She had turned her rental in, thinking she could catch a ride with Rachel for a change. Watching her flirt with Phil for 4 hours had entertainment potential. Of course, it also got old after a while. "I…guess?" She frowned, running through her mental list to see if she needed to do anything else. Taker looked like he was ready to go. "I just need to turn your papers in, if you signed them all."

"I did." Taker nodded.

"Ok. Well…give me five minutes." Dallas ducked out of the room. Taker smirked and finished stowing things in his bag. He checked to make sure he hadn't left anything behind and stepped out into the hallway. Dallas was coming back, her own bag over her shoulder.

Taker wondered what kind of rumors this week was going to start, but it was brief. He didn't get where he was worrying about how his nosy co-workers gossiped. It was sad that they could amuse themselves by speculating on things they did not understand.

"All ready. There's still an hour of show left too, so if you wanna escape unseen, now is definitely the time. The parking lot is pretty empty."

Taker nodded and held the door open for her. His rental was parked near the door, so even if the parking lot was full he would have been unobserved. He stowed their bags in the trunk and slid behind the wheel.

"Do you know where you're going?" Dallas asked as he pulled out of the lot. He glanced at her with a 'woman, please' expression and said nothing. Dallas cracked up laughing.

They were for a while. Dallas had reclined her seat a little. She was looking out the window, up at the stars which were being blocked out by clouds, unreadable expression on her face. Taker glanced at her from time to time before giving up on the thought of conversation and turning the radio on. He found some rock music but kept it at a low volume. Just in case Dallas was planning on taking a nap.

After a couple of hours, halfway to their destination, Taker pulled into a rest area to get something to drink. Dallas got out and stretched her legs, looking around the parking lot. They had parked to the side, mostly so that random fan-types would not pay them any attention. Taker did it more out of habit than need. This place looked deserted. Taker ambled over with a soda in each hand. He passed one of them to her as he walked by.

It started sprinkling when he got back into the car. He turned the key and messed with the radio, looking for a weather report. There was a storm heading into the area, but apparently it was going to be all blow and no bother. A little rain, some thunder, and gusty winds were being predicted. That wasn't too bad.

Dallas got into her seat and set her drink down in the holder as she shut the door. It began raining harder, and a rumble of thunder came from the distance.

"Ah. Great." She muttered as the huge drops fell on the windshield.

"What? Don't like storms?" Taker asked, lowering the volume as a Rob Zombie song replaced the weather update.

"I love a good storm. I hate being on the road during them. People forget how to drive."

He couldn't argue with her point. "We can sit and wait for a few minutes. It's supposed to be moving fast." Even as he spoke, a fork of lightning split the sky overhead with a roaring clap of thunder. Dallas snickered.

"The gods hath spoken. Stay ye at the rest area." She picked up her drink and took another sip, listening to the rain hitting the roof of the car.

Taker sighed and adjusted his seat, sliding it back and reclining it a little bit. The sound of the rain was hypnotic. For ten minutes they sat in silence, just listening. There were a few more big claps of thunder, but it was moving off to the east. The rain stayed heavy though. He was ready to get back to driving though. He could relax and sleep at the hotel in just a couple of hours.

Taker adjusted his seat once more and looked over at Dallas. She was looking through the water clouded windshield at main building to the rest area. Apparently while he'd been relaxing, the power had been knocked out. "Good thing I got those drinks a few minutes ago."

"Yeah." Dallas had all but forgotten hers, she was so lost in thought. She was doing that quiet thing again, and he did not know why it bothered him. Did he honestly expect her to keep rolling out the smart comments to entertain him? No. But he did expect some of her sarcasm to kick in every now and then. It was her nature.

Instead of bringing it up, and resisting – successfully! – the urge to reach over and grab her and kiss her senseless, Taker started the car. He turned on the wipers and the lights, then the heater. The windows had fogged a bit. Since she was being so quiet, he entertained, or tortured himself, with thoughts of doing naughty things to her in the car. He hadn't done any such thing since high school, but he figured he was overdue for some vehicular sex. And Dallas was the adventurous type, she might have gotten a kick out of screwing around in the car at a rest step.

"Damn." Taker did not realize he'd spoken out loud until Dallas looked at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, glancing around.

Taker smirked. Tell her the truth? He didn't think she would mind he was kicking himself for not taking advantage of a perfect opportunity. So he lied. "I forgot to check the game scores. Guess I can wait til we get there."

Dallas raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "I bet the team with the most points won."

"As usual." Taker sighed and forced himself to go the rest of the trip without dirty thoughts. It was a challenge but he was sure he could manage it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Just in case people thought I was kidding. Yes. There is in fact lots of smut. Starting now. So don't start griping if you see a naughty word – you've been warned! And just in case you skimmed my other note – I can't seem to spell correctly when I have smut brain. So ignore my typos if you see them. I'll fix them eventually.

4

Dallas was nice enough to check them both in so he would not have to deal with the desk clerk and her friends. They looked like groupies, and at the way they nudged each other and their high pitched giggles proved him right. So he stayed out of sight until Dallas distracted them long enough for him to sneak to the elevator.

Tomorrow it wouldn't matter. Tonight he just didn't want to be bothered. Taker held the elevator until Dallas caught up. She handed him a keycard. "Room 415. And they are completely booked up. So it's not a suite, but it is a double."

"I don't care either way." Taker heaved a sigh as the elevator stopped at the third floor.

"See you in the morning. I'm turning my cell off so you might want to call my room. I'm in 322." Dallas smiled and stepped off the elevator. Taker watched her walk away until the doors slid shut and sighed again. He was crazy. There was no other explanation for what he was about to do.

He went to his room first, tossed his bag on the bed, and then headed for the stairs. Her room was at the end of the hall nearest the stairwell, which was convenient. Taker knocked at the door and shifted impatiently from foot to foot.

Dallas had set her bag down, and was digging through it, looking for pajamas. She wanted to get comfortable, and then maybe see if room service had any food that looked edible. It was after one in the morning, but according to the brochure that was on the small table, some room service was available 24 hours. And she was hungry.

She had just tugged her shirt over her head when someone knocked at her door. Dallas frowned and went to the door, holding her shirt to her chest. There was a peephole in the door. She peered through the lens for a moment, and shook her head.

"Did you forget something?" Dallas asked as she opened the door a crack. Taker just looked at her, or what he could see of her. Which was about one eye, one ear, and a bare shoulder.

"Yeah. I did." He did not elaborate. Dallas raised an eyebrow. And yelped when he pushed the door. It was either step back or get smacked in the face with it. She chose to move. She didn't get far, just two steps back. Taker crowded in and shut the door behind him. He resolutely flicked the deadbolt without looking.

Dallas had a second to wonder if maybe she was in trouble. And then he was yanking her shirt out of her hands and pulling her against him. She figured she was most definitely in trouble. This time they were alone in her room, with no distractions, minimal chance of being caught, and she was already missing her shirt. When his mouth covered hers, she stiffened up, putting her hands against his chest to push him away.

Taker had somehow managed to unhook the clasp that held her bra closed. Dallas hadn't even noticed he was messing with it. He probed at her mouth with an insistent tongue just as she felt cool air against her chest. And then he had one big hand on her breast. Dallas made a low noise in her throat at the feel of his palm against her skin. He had of course played with her chest on many occasions. But this was the first time he'd gotten past the bra. Taker cupped her in his palm and caught her nipple between his fingers, tugging on it lightly.

Dallas moaned and he took advantage of her sudden approval, touching his tongue against hers. She kissed him back, playing her tongue against his and balling her hands around fistfuls of his shirt. She had time to wonder, and not for the first time, if this was something she could live with if it actually happened. Dallas figured there would be plenty of time to regret getting laid later on. After he went back to his own room, for starters.

He slid his palm up and across her chest, rubbing both nipples. Dallas completely forgot what it was she had been thinking. She rubbed herself against him, and released his shirt to lower her hands and slide them up under the material. She skimmed her fingertips up his belly, over his chest, up, down, and then around to his back to pull him closer. His shirt was getting in her way, so she impatiently leaned away, breaking their kiss, and pulled at his shirt. Taker grunted and got rid of it, tossing it to the floor. He took the pause to pull her bra off her arms.

Taker pulled her close again and let out a shuddery breath as her bare skin touched his. The woman was going to make him lose his control and he hadn't even got all her clothes off yet. He smirked and looked down at her, taking in her full breasts and the way her hard breathing caused her chest to rise and fall. She was a knockout even if she did not realize it. And she was making him crazy without doing much but stroking his back and chest.

Taker suddenly moved, pushing her backward. Dallas went along willingly enough, surprised when her knees bumped the bed. She fell, and he was on top of her before she could catch her breath, kissing her again, rubbing his groin against hers roughly. They were both wearing jeans, so the contact was muffled, and now he wondered if he was pushing hard enough to hurt her as she gasped and squirmed under him. Her nails raked his back, making him growl at the heat that flared through him.

He broke the kiss and slid his mouth down her jaw, onto her neck. He found a sensitive spot, right under her ear, and sucked lightly, listening to the soft moans right against his ear. He bit her lightly, letting his teeth and tongue trail a line down her neck. And he still rubbed himself against her, settled between her legs. If not for the pants, he probably wouldn't be bothering with any kind of foreplay. As it was, it was hard enough not ripping the rest of her clothes off and fucking her senseless.

Taker stopped his hips from moving and slid down her body. He cupped her breast in his hand and squeezed, sucking the nipple into his mouth at the same time. Dallas moaned and squirmed against as he gently bit her sensitive skin, letting his tongue and teeth play against the tight little bud. He switched to the other side, repeating the attention, holding her down when she tried to arch up into him.

He felt her stomach jerk when his fingers slid down her smooth skin to catch at the waistband of her jeans. He yanked and the button came open, followed by the rasp of the zipper. He moved a little and his hand was suddenly inside her jeans, sliding under the silk panties she was wearing, and finding her hot slit. He groaned and pressed a finger against the folds, rubbing through slick flesh until his dexterous fingers found her clit. She muttered thickly as he stroked her, rotating the pad of his middle finger right on top of the most sensitive spot. Dallas whimpered and bucked her hips, her hands tangling in his long hair and yanking almost painfully.

Taker dipped lower with his fingers, feeling how wet she was as he found the tight entrance to her body. He inched a finger inside, closing his eyes at the feel of her muscles clamping down on him. He stroked in and out a few times, the movement hindered by the jeans she was still wearing. He moved a little, pressing the heel of his hand down over her clit. He added a second thick finger to the first, and this time she really did yank his hair hard enough to hurt. He continued sucking at her nipple, looking up into her face as she moved her hips. He kept his hand still, feeling her fuck his fingers, unable to control the rolling movements of her hips.

There was only so much he could take. He pulled his hand back, listening to her frustrated groan. She had been right on the edge, ready to go over, and he stopped. But that was all right. Taker could get her there again. But he wanted to feel it happen with something a little more intimate than his hand. He pulled back and tugged her jeans, yanking them with her panties until they were around her ankles. Her shoes kept them from sliding off. Perfect. He pushed her legs up and roughly parted her thighs, sliding between her legs so that her jeans were at the small of his back. She was effectively stuck with her legs wrapped around him.

Dallas was watching him, an enigmatic smile tilting the edges of her lips. Taker fumbled at his own waistband, and finally got it, sighing in relief as the pressure eased off his erection. Taker was braced over her with one hand, and with the other he guided the head of his cock along her slit. She moaned and rubbed herself up against him, using her trapped legs as leverage.

Taker was pretty sure he had reached the point of no return as soon as he'd knocked on her door, but he had to ask. "You sure you wanna do this?"

Dallas snorted and met his eyes. Usually she had dark blue eyes, now they had darkened with sexual hunger, to near black. That was really all the answer he needed. Hearing her actually say it, when she spoke a breathless 'fuck me, Mark' was an added bonus that just fueled his lust. With that he was done playing around. He shifted one more time, found her entrance with the head of his cock, and drove the length home in one thrust. She hissed out a breath and whimpered as he slid experimentally in and out. She was so tight and hot, and wet, he couldn't help it. He bucked his hips against hers suddenly, erratically, not able to stop once the sensation of being inside her washed over him.

Taker shifted, angled his thrusts, and pounded into her harder, drawing out breathy moans of pleasure as Dallas squirmed and squeezed him tighter inside her body. She tilted her hips, pressing the heels of her shoes against his ass so not only was he slamming into her over and over, the top of his shaft was rubbing against her clit. Her soft moans got louder as he braced his hands and kept the pace hard and steady. She gripped his upper arms and dug her nails in suddenly, a drawn out moan of release came from her as she climaxed with him buried inside her. It happened so fast and so hard the Dallas actually saw stars as the pleasurable sensations took over.

Taker held still, sucking in his breath at the feel of her orgasm. And that was all it took to put him over the edge. He groaned as her inner walls milked him dry, pressing as tight as he could against as he came inside her. His arms shook with the effort of his release, and he semi-collapsed, falling sideways and mindful of his weight. Dallas laughed breathlessly at his contented moan.

"Please don't fall asleep on top of me. I can't feel my legs…" She managed to say, trying to ease herself to a more comfortable position.

"I'm not gonna sleep just yet." He rumbled in her ear. He flexed his hips, drawing attention to the fact that he was still inside her, still hard, and still ready to go. Dallas's snicker turned into a moan as he moved again. She completely forgot about her numb legs.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Dallas took a shower as hot as she could stand it the next morning, blinking tiredly at the white tile wall. She was sore like she'd run a marathon, and it was probably the closest she would come to doing such a stupid thing.

She didn't know what the hell had come over her. There went years of turning down hot guys, feeling good about being able to keep her hormones out of her job, and avoiding temptation. She let her forehead rest against the cool tiles as the hot water hit her shoulders and back. She ruefully remembered thinking she would regret what had happened, and she was not disappointed. She felt kind of ill. Not because she didn't like the guy. And not because it wasn't good. Good. She snorted a laugh. Taker managed to push every button she had, and some she hadn't known were there. She hated this shit, the hell she put herself through when she knew she was going to have to socialize with the dick she had fucked the night before. It was why she did not mix business and pleasure. It never worked.

At least Taker had left without her kicking him out. He'd even been gentleman enough to wake her up to tell her he was going. Dallas barely acknowledged him. She was too busy sleeping. She woke up for real at ten and immediately began berating herself mentally for being weak. Just because they had groped each other a few times here and there over the years was no reason to fuck the guy.

Dallas dried off and combed out her wet hair. She saw red marks and beard scratches on the side of her neck and winced. For the first time she looked down at herself and paid attention. There were red marks here and there, and a bruise on her left breast. A bruise? Hell…a hickey. He had sucked on her boob so hard at some point that he'd left a freaking hickey. Like a high school kid. Or a horny old guy who didn't realize he was leaving evidence behind. Dallas groaned and went to her bag, pulling out some clothes. She realized belatedly that she had a meeting today with a few of the higher ups, groaned again, and grabbed a skirt and shell top. With some low heels, that was as dressy as she would ever get.

She spent too long trying to find everything for the day ahead. The shower had helped, and moving around was loosening up her stiff muscles. She spotted her folder and grabbed the purse she only carried when she absolutely had to. Her black skirt had no pockets, so purse it was. She made sure her hair was covering the marks on her neck and tucked her keycard and cell phone into her purse before heading out the door.

Taker signed his last autograph, wondering where his assistant was. He knew he had this event, and he had a meeting at four, but he knew there was other stuff. Just not what was supposed to happen. Security began urging the fans to head for the exits, since the wrestlers needed to get ready for the show that night. He saw a familiar figure talking to one of the guards and relaxed. Dallas was finally here, carrying her folder of wonder notes. He tried to remember the last time he'd seen her wearing anything other than jeans or shorts, and vaguely recalled an occurrence before he'd left the last time. She had even said she was going to flash her legs at management during some meeting or other. She had been joking, but she did dress up for the occasion.

He watched her walk toward him. He was prepared for awkward. How could it be anything but?

"How'd it go? Do you need to ice down your hand because of cramps?" She asked, sitting down and crossing her legs. She set her purse on the table and held the folder on her lap.

"It was good. I think they were shocked to see me here." He said, wondering what was going on. She wasn't awkward. She was acting like nothing had happened.

"You have a trainer waiting for you over by your locker room. They want to go through your entrance physical. But if you want to go grab some lunch first, I'll tell them to wait."

Taker shrugged. He'd had a late breakfast, and no wonder. He hadn't rolled out of bed until eight. He was used to six. Eight was a luxury sleep in. "I can do it now. Get it over with." 

"Right." Dallas clicked her pen open and scribbled something. "If you want, I can just order you something. Or you can see what they have in catering. I wouldn't recommend it though. I think it's some kind of fish." There was humor in her voice. And it irked him. He did not know why it should, but it did. He could not believe she was just going to go about her business and pretend they hadn't spent hours the night before tying each other into figurative knots. He expected something. He wasn't sure what. Maybe even just an 'it can never happen again, it was a mistake' kind of thing.

"Sounds disgusting. I'll let ya know if I get hungry." He finally answered her. "What else?"

Dallas glanced up at him, her expression unreadable. "Your meeting at four. That's it for today. Pretty cake. I tried to change your physical therapy to today, but they were booked up solid. Oh…" She flipped through the papers, once more looking down. "I got hold of your doctor, and he faxed your forms. Your insurance rep said she'd call you if they needed anything else, but it would probably go through like last time. Whatever last time was like."

"Ok." Taker was still studying her thoughtfully. "That it?"

She looked up again at the gruff tone of his voice. "You want more?"

Taker just looked at her, wondering why he was so suddenly pissed off. He had no idea what she saw when she looked at him, but obviously he was not doing a good job of hiding what he was feeling. She frowned, just a small downward twitch of her eyebrows.

"Depends on what you have in mind." He finally answered her question. It came out monotone, because he was trying very hard to reign in his anger.

Dallas continued to look at him. Taker finally sighed and looked away, toying with the stack of magazines that were sitting at his table. He told himself to let it go. It wasn't like they were a couple. They had spent the night fucking each other, the end. He didn't want or expect more than that.

She finally heaved a sigh and got up. She headed for the door before he could get up. Taker shook his head and followed her, already forming an apology in his head for this pointless anger. He did not catch up to her until they reached his locker room. And all he could think about doing was dragging her into the locker room, hiking that skirt up, and taking his anger out on her in a different way.

He didn't get a chance to try that particular fantasy out. Dallas got the attention of one of the trainers, and spoke to him for a moment, gesturing in Taker's direction. He finally caught up and glared at her for a moment before turning his attention to the trainer.

Dallas either did not see the look he gave her, or she chose to ignore it. She turned and walked off, scribbling another not in the damned folder. Taker watched her, listening with half an ear as the trainer introduced himself and pointed to the medical room they were using.

That set a sort of pattern for the day. Dallas would pop up, always when there were people around, tell him what was happening or where he had to be, then disappear. She always had someone with her. The hell of it was, his anger had evaporated almost as fast as it had formed. But she wasn't giving him thirty seconds to apologize.

At a bit after five, he was finished for the day. Their flight would be leaving at seven. Dallas had tucked his plane ticket into his carry-on bag, along with a couple of contracts to go over on the flight, and a few magazines. He had forgotten he asked for this stuff the day before so he was kind of surprised she remembered, or even bothered with it.

And she had worked it out so that their drive to the airport was done with two other people riding along. Phil and his assistant were also heading to the airport, but they would be going in the opposite direction. Phil had a publicity appearance in Chicago to get to. So Taker bided his time.

And got disappointed yet again on the plane. He had a ticket for first-class. Dallas had at some point given up her seat next to him for a lower priced ticket in business class. When he mentioned it, she had simply said that she could not afford to pay the extra money for the ticket. He would have paid for her – and she knew that. She was putting distance between them, which should have made him grateful. Instead it just aggravated him.

He tried to concentrate on his contracts, then the magazines. It was a long, lonely flight. Apparently his annoyance had a benefit. No one bothered him the entire flight. Once they landed, he got off the plane first and waited for her. Because he knew at this end of things, he had her in a corner. There was no one else here to be a buffer between them. And he would be damned if she couldn't afford an upgraded plane ticket but could manage to swing a rental car.

Taker had rented an SUV. He got the keys while Dallas went to the luggage carousel to get their bags. She was distracted, obviously, and did not say much as he took both the bags from her and shouldered them. He led the way outside, and into the lot where his SUV was waiting. He stowed their bags in the back before sliding in to the driver's seat.

At least his anger was gone. Now Taker just felt tired and down. He had the perfect opportunity to instigate conversation, but he could not find the right way to start. Their drive was only going to be about two hours, putting them at the hotel at three in the morning.

Dallas was not very forthcoming with conversation either. She answered her cell phone twice, both times talking in a low voice. That was it. Taker felt like all the air was being sucked out of the vehicle. And he knew it was just him. He did not know what she was thinking, that was the problem. He'd been able to read women since the day he hit puberty. He knew…for the most part…how they reacted to things, how they thought, what they wanted, and yes, in a bastard way that came from spending time being famous, which ones wanted a quick fuck from a celebrity and which ones thought they could 'catch' him.

So the way he figured, today should have gone two ways. Dallas should have been obeying one of two women-laws he'd observed over his lifetime. On one side, she should have been clingy, probably following him around, and extra touchy-feely. Or the second observance – she should have been embarrassed, maybe flat out mad, but there should have been some of that 'never again' bullshit he had heard before. And then maybe rubbing his face in the fact it had happened? Oh that was a given either way.

The fact that Dallas was acting as if absolutely nothing had passed between them was the problem. That was fine, when they were just playing around in a stolen moment here and there. But what they'd done the night before wasn't a 2 minute grope in a hallway.

Taker liked Dallas because she was not like other women he'd known. Then again, Taker hated Dallas because she was not like other women he'd known.

He couldn't take it anymore. There was a rest area coming up, one with a scenic overlook at the back. They were near the top of a low range of mountains, so the view in the daytime was probably nice. Now it was pitch black. He parked, slamming the brakes and jerking the gearshift.

Dallas looked at him with an eyebrow up as he got out and stalked out toward the barricade that indicated the drop off. He'd been acting so weird all day, and this just punctuated the weirdness. She heaved a sigh and got out, stretching and breathing in the cool night air. The restrooms were up a slight incline, so she headed in that direction, leaving him to work out whatever his problem was.

She used the restroom, washed her hands, and splashed some cool water on her face. Dallas was not a plane person at all. She wanted hot bath, and a warm bed. She could even bypass food for the night. And the weird shit coming from Taker's direction did not help her mood at all. She could not figure out why he was so mad. He was acting like he had not gotten exactly what he wanted when he'd barged into her room. And making her feel like she was somehow to blame for his rotten mood.

Dallas smoothed her skirt over her hips, frowning at her reflection. She should have changed clothes. Hell, she could probably go grab something more travel appropriate out of her bag. She hadn't even given it any thought. Shaking her head, she left the restroom and made her way down the walk toward the parking area with the SUV. Taker was still standing at the barrier. Dallas debated for a moment before opening the passenger door and slipping into her seat. If he wanted to brood, she would let him brood. It was not her job to cheer him up whenever he got a crazy hair up his ass. 

He came slowly back to the SUV and got in. He turned the key and cracked the windows open. But he was not in any hurry to go, apparently, He leaned his head back against his seat and closed his eyes.

"Are we just camping here then?" Dallas asked when he made no move to start the SUV, or even buckle his seatbelt.

Taker huffed and turned his head to look at her. She was looking at him, her face lost in shadows. It was hard telling what she was thinking about now. Fuck that, it was impossible to tell what Dallas was thinking about. Ever.

So he did what he would normally do. Taker moved fast when he wanted to, and Dallas yelped in surprise when he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her closer as he leaned toward her. Then he was kissing her. He was damn near attacking her. He should have been wrung out like a used sponge after the night before, but there was no pause between the weird anger and hot lust.

Taker wanted her to say no. To push him away, to maybe yell at him for treating her like shit and then expecting affection. She didn't do any of that, but she did not respond to him either. That was something else new. And he did not particularly care for it.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Did I mention this story had smut?

6

The only reason Dallas did not move was because she wasn't sure exactly what it was he wanted her to do. He seemed angry again, and she could not figure out why. So she kept herself still, and did not react to the feel of his mouth against hers.

Dallas had a few moments to review her earlier thought, that one night of incredible fucking was a mistake, and she wouldn't want to repeat it, lest he thought she was attached to him. Plus he'd been acting like a complete asshole for most of the day. He was mad, at her, for reasons apparently only he could comprehend.

And by not doing anything, she seemed to piss him off more if that was even possible. She knew something was weird, as soon as she'd seen him after his autograph session. Something in his face or the set of his body, something she couldn't put her finger on. She wondered idly if he were going to throw her some empty promises, or maybe a stumbling, insincere 'let's just be friends' kind of bullshit. That would have been preferable to the strange cold shoulder/angry remark Taker who she'd dealt with that day.

Even funnier was the fact that they did not have a minute alone all day to even try to throw some idiotic feeling-sparing lines at each other. People seemed to be everywhere. And his face when she'd told him she had to downgrade her ticket…she wished she'd thought to take a picture. She was not a performer, so she really could not afford to fly first-class every single time. Or rent cars. Hell, she'd shared a suite the month before with Rachel and Lisa, and even splitting the cost three ways she'd wounded her budget. She didn't live out of her means, because she could barely afford to live in them. Taker had seemed to take offense to the fact that she was not loaded. Nobody was offering her contracts to sell actions figures.

And now he was kissing her. Again. He brought a hand up and cupped her chin, using his thumb to trace circles along her jawbone. After yanking her toward him, he'd slowed down and was being gentle, just barely brushing is mouth over hers. After the night before, Dallas would have thought they'd both be too sore, confused, something…to want to do this again.

Taker bit at Dallas's lower lip and flicked his tongue over it, trying to draw her into it. It felt like a long time before she moved. When she did, it was back. He was so surprised she'd pull away he did not try to keep her closer.

He looked at her, and sensed her hesitating. It was so weird, how he had been angry, now he didn't know what he'd been mad at. Dallas leaned toward him, breaking him out of his thought. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him, shocking him by darting her tongue into his mouth without any kind of urging.

Every time he tried to take control of the kiss, she would pull back, or slow down. She dodged his hands and pressed his shoulders, pushing him back against his seat. Dallas followed him, hiking her skirt up, she swung her leg across his legs so she was straddling his lap. Her butt hit the horn and she snickered before reaching down the side of his seat near the door. There was a lever there. She pulled and Taker's seat went back, reclining. That was better. He was almost laying flat. She had just enough room between his seat and door to accommodate her leg. The other she curled onto the seat so she was on one knee.

"You…"

"Shut up." Dallas did not let him talk. In fact, she really did not give a shit what he said. He had once again started something. Fine. She was still young enough to have a healthy sexual appetite, especially if it involved new meat, so to speak. He was going to point out something stupid, or say something stupid, or even offer to stop at any time, and that would piss her off. It was a little too late for him to be wondering what her intentions were.

Taker watched as she ran her hands up his stomach, under his shirt. The feel of her fingertips against his stomach made him suck in a breath. She bent her fingers and raked his chest gently with her fingernails. He couldn't stop the moan that rose in his throat as she shifted and rubbed herself maddeningly against his groin. Damn blue jeans, again, thwarted any sort of real contact and sensation.

He got the feeling that she was not up to any kind of wild, practically tied up, hard fucking after the night before. That was all right. He could do easy too. He reached for her and was surprised again when she knocked his hands away. She slid back as far as she could and fumbled at his belt and button fly for a moment. Taker shifted under her, lifting his hips a little so he could shove his jeans down a few inches. At least enough to release his already hardening cock from the confines.

Dallas pushed him back down into the seat and moved back up. Now her silk panty covered center was against him. He could feel the heat on his shaft, and when he moved he drew in a shaking breath. Semi-firm turned to instant hard-on at that. He put his hands on her legs, and since she didn't smack him away again, he figured that was about all the touching he was going to be allowed to do.

Dallas began to slowly torture him. She braced her hands against his chest and slid against him, rotating her hips. Taker groaned and dug his fingers into her thighs as she rocked back and forth, grinding against him. Dallas grabbed his hands and brought them up to her chest, pressing his palms to her breasts.

She leaned forward, letting him hold some of her weight in his hands, and used her leverage to raise herself a bit. Now she was just barely brushing against him. He arched his back a little, trying to reinforce the contact between them but she dodged that too. She took her own sweet time, lowering herself on him once more. She started that maddening rubbing again, and for a few minutes there was only the sound of harsh panting breath and an occasional moan.

Taker squeezed her breasts rhythmically, frustrated that her shirt and bra were in the way, but not wanting to move his hands just in case she decided he was taking too many liberties. The thought was rather funny. He could probably flip her over and take what he wanted, but then they'd be back to the same place they had started.

So he did as she told him to. Sometimes she just moved his hands, sometimes a soft whisper. It about drove him crazy, not being able to do what he wanted, but he held himself in check. 

Dallas finally took pity on him. She shifted, pulling her panties to the side, and rubbed him a little more directly, letting him feel just how ready she was. He groaned and could not help but lift his hips again. She sighed at the feel of him pressed against her. She eased the head of his cock into her slick opening, and held still, drawing out the sensations. She lowered herself slowly, sheathing him bit by bit until their bodies were pressed together.

Taker needed to move. He had thought that on several occasions, but now it was a need rather than a want. Dallas was taking her time again, very slowly rotating her hips. She leaned back, using the steering wheel to brace her back, and reached for one of his hands. She guided his fingers toward her clit, moaning in acceptance when he began stroking her in time to her methodical movements. She began using her inner muscles to squeeze his shaft. Every movement caused a pulling sensation that made his eyes roll. He knew he wasn't going to be able to keep his control for much longer. So it was something of a relief to feel her climax, to hear her breathing get faster, and her little moans get higher pitched. It meant he wouldn't be a complete ass for finishing too soon. He barely registered that thought before his release made thinking impossible.

He sat there panting for a moment, trying to slow his heart down. He moaned when Dallas moved, lifting herself and sliding him from her body. She opened his door, letting the cool night air waft in.

Dallas stepped down, mindful not to whack him with her knee when she slid away from him. She closed the door behind her and went around to the back to get a change of clothes from her bag. Taker adjusted his seat and watched her go back toward the restroom as he righted his clothes.

On the plus side, his anger was gone. Not that it had been justified or anything, but he felt better. For now anyway. He was going to have to get a handle on whatever had bugged him. It was Dallas. He already knew she was not like other women. So he should not expect her to act like other women.

He sighed and grabbed the keys. He might as well head up the hill too. Ten minutes later, they were both getting back in the SUV. Dallas had changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He missed the skirt. She had nice legs. Taker smirked and put the SUV in gear.

He was surprised when Dallas started laughing. "What?"

"There's a cop. Parked in the corner. I hope he got here while we were in the bathroom." Dallas giggled again, looking out the window. They could barely make out the shadowy form of the state police officer sitting in the driver's seat. She waved. The cop lifted a hand in return. Even Taker had to chuckle at that. He probably wouldn't have noticed a tornado going past the hood of the SUV while Dallas was riding him, so he didn't know or care. The cop let them move on without stopping them, so he guessed he probably hadn't seen anything.

"Sorry I've been such an ass." Taker said, speeding up to join the light traffic on the interstate.

"You? An ass? Never." He didn't have to look to know she was rolling her eyes.

"Yeah. Well." Taker just left it alone. Dallas was going to go back to pretending nothing had happened between them. He was not going to get mad about that. There was absolutely nothing wrong with a casual fling between two people who were mature enough about keeping it private. He should be grateful. Dallas wasn't going to turn into a money-grubbing, fame whore she-beast. He would have to keep that thought in mind.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Taker offered to let Dallas share his room. She didn't have to think it over long before she declined him. A bit regretfully, and she could have saved herself sixty bucks, but in the end she didn't think that would necessarily be a good idea considering his attitude toward her after the night before.

He took it well enough. Dallas went to her own room and tossed her bag onto the bed before heading to the bathroom for a hot shower. She groaned at the thought of having to go to the arena early. Taker was due for a workout with Glen, and a meeting with the same higher ups Dallas had been speaking to in her meeting. His would probably be more informal. She had time to think, as she snuggled under her blanket, that it must be nice to have the bosses in some sort of awe. Taker could pretty much do whatever the hell he wanted, and they didn't bat an eye. Things that would get someone else basically spanked they just overlooked.

Dallas went downstairs the next morning at six-thirty. She was running on three hours of sleep. It was ridiculous for any sane person to be up this early…for a workout. She stopped at the small coffee shop off the lobby and got herself a soda, needing the caffeine boost. When she walked back into the lobby, Taker was waiting for her.

"Mornin'."

Dallas frowned and took a swig of her cold pop. "You're one of those disgusting morning people."

"Nah. I'm just used to it. You ready to go?" He noted the absence of her folder.

Dallas shrugged. "I guess. You've got a meeting. You'll be in there for about seven years." She followed him to the lot and slid into the passenger seat. She vowed that later on she would come back here, and crash. For about twelve hours. They had the Make-A-Wish lunch the next day, so they got to spend an extra day where they were.

Taker seemed to be pretty up-beat. Considering how he'd acted yesterday, Dallas wondered if maybe someone had snuck into his room and hit him on the head. As they neared the arena he glanced at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Can I ask you something?"

Dallas shrugged. Uh oh. "Go for it."

"I just wondered…if you were from Texas. Ya know…you're name bein' Dallas."

She snickered. Weird. "Actually, nope."

He waited a solid minute. "So where are you from?"

Well this was new. Dallas looked at him, surprised. "Vegas. Or close enough to spit on it."

"So were you born in Texas then?"

She didn't know why he cared. "Nope. Again."

"Ok." Taker shrugged, letting it drop.

Dallas grinned. "It's where I was conceived. My mom was a sick, sick person for sharing that with me."

Taker chuckled. "And they commemorated it by naming you after the city?"

"Beats being named 'Holiday Inn'." Dallas said with a serene smile. "And where did your name come from, _Mark_." She emphasized it. Usually she was like everybody else, and called him Taker.

"My parents were normal." He said, still smiling.

"Lucky you."

Dallas could only wonder why he'd decided to be in such a good mood. Maybe it really was road rust. He needed a few days to settle back into a routine. Although she was not entirely sure it could be accomplished in just two days. Then again he'd been doing this stuff for a long time.

They got quiet as they finished the drive. Dallas thought this time the silence was a bit more comfortable than it had been the day before. Maybe he'd just needed one more go to get rid of the tension he'd caused. She smiled to herself at the thought.

At the arena, Dallas headed for catering while Mark went to the ring for his workout. She risked eating a bowl of cereal at the arena because really – they would have to try pretty hard to screw it up.

Afterward she went to the makeshift booking office and picked up Taker's schedule for the next week, plus a copy of their travel itinerary. She was going to get a head start on hotel and travel arrangements so that whoever covered as an assistant wouldn't be too far behind.

It took quite a chunk out of her morning. Dallas found Taker's locker room and sat down with her papers and a notebook. She jotted down a few changes that she would put in for, like that interview she had rescheduled.

It might have surprised him to know that she didn't feel the least bit upset about not being assigned to him after this week. Hell, it was very possible he wouldn't have a PA for a while after he'd gotten back into the groove.

After all, the sex had been great but Dallas wasn't looking for anything. Hell, she had not been looking for the sex. It was what it was. If it happened again, cool. If not, probably even better. She didn't confuse sex and emotion, and she didn't think sex depended on emotion. Sometimes it was just about feeling good.

Dallas was pretty engrossed in her paperwork, so she didn't really notice Taker come in. He looked at her with an eyebrow up before disappearing into a small bathroom in the corner for a shower and a change of clothes. She didn't even pay attention when he was pretty much standing over her, reading over her shoulder out of curiosity while she made her phone calls.

Taker shook his head and sat down to lace up his boots. He'd gotten back into his street clothes for his meeting. He figured there was something else after that. There usually was.

It didn't take long before he got tired of being ignored. It wasn't something he was used to. Especially from someone who was getting paid to basically pay attention.

Before Taker could even begin to bother her about it, Dallas held up a hand. Like she had sensed it coming. "Just wait two minutes"

He did. He even counted to 120 slowly in his head. And he wondered if she did the same thing, because as soon as he hit the last number, she got off her phone and turned to look at him.

"You're so impatient. You're meeting got changed and the McMahon's want to meet you for lunch at one, unless you absolutely have to have your meeting early. And you don't. We can move your physical therapy appointment up, since you have to do one more before you can get cleared for ring time. That'll give you time enough to go meet with Michael and see if they've got your stuff ready for next week."

Taker took the paper she was holding out. "What's all this?"

"Pre-bookings for your hotels and the flight you'll have to take. Just one next week. If you need to change any of them, let me know before I finalize them tomorrow afternoon, after your lunch with the kids." Dallas handed him another small stack of papers. "More contracts. Plus your home doctor wants a follow up appointment with you. I told him that I'd put in a reminder but I don't know when you're scheduled for time enough off to go home. Well…" She corrected herself. "You could have this weekend, but I think the big boys want you to work a house show or two. To knock the rust off, so to speak."

"Ah. Right." He hadn't given it much thought. He probably should. He could tell them he didn't want to, and they would let him take off. But then he wouldn't get any practice back in the ring, in front of fans, before he got back on television. "Anything else?"

"Nope." Dallas glanced at her watch. "Michael's waiting for you down by the exit. He set up a table, do not ask me why."

"I wasn't gonna." Taker was sort of stunned by her efficiency. "Are you coming to lunch?" He didn't know what made him ask.

Dallas snorted and straightened her stack of papers. "Right. We peasants don't mingle with the royalty. Although I can go find Lisa and she'd probably jump on the opportunity."

Taker made a face at that. Lisa was known to a few of the guys as Leach. The woman would have shown up at lunch whether Taker invited her or not. Lucky for him, she'd only been assigned to him as a PA once. She was a mess, compared to Will and Dallas, and she was forward. Even the fact that Taker as married hadn't stopped her from trying to grope him on one occasion.

Rather ironic he thought of Lisa that way, when he'd been groping Dallas for a few years. Of course that was different. Dallas wasn't the one coming on to him, for starters. For another – Dallas had absolutely no reputation. People liked her, a few of the guys had pursued her, and been shot down. She was considered doable. She just did not do them.

Taker realized he shouldn't trust the rumor mill. Hell, Dallas could have been screwing two or three guys and keeping it quiet. Depending entirely on the guys. Some of them were pretty close-mouthed.

He couldn't get that out of his head as he met with Michael. He barely heard a word the other man said. Luckily, Michael was just as distracted as Taker so it worked out.

Taker found himself trying to figure it out. How could an attractive woman like Dallas last this long in this job without at least a hint of something happening? Even her buddy Rachel had relationships – or maybe just relations – with a couple of guys. So either Dallas had some crazy ass iron control of herself and the generally horn-ball guys around her…or she was good at keeping secrets.

For all the effort he put into keeping his personal life private, he was failing at it. Of course he blamed the internet, rumor boards about wrestling, and so-called reporters. If he let himself think about it long enough, he would have put the blame on the women in his life. He managed to find ladies who couldn't keep their mouths shut to save them from drowning.

So obviously something was not right about this picture. It wasn't like Dallas was a blushing virgin. As a matter of fact, it wasn't like Dallas was overwhelmed at the thought of being with a guy who was, and he had to admit it, famous. He knew star struck. It wore off after a while. And of course Dallas had been around for a longer than a minute. But still…was expecting some kind of reaction too much to ask for?

Taker realized belatedly that he was working himself up to the same anger he'd been feeling the day before. And the hell of it was, he didn't know what he had to be mad about. He'd gotten laid, and pretty sound, the last couple of days. He should be walking around with a shit-eating grin on his face. Basically nailing a chick who until that very time had been a veritable saint should have had him claiming bragging rights. It didn't.

Maybe his attitude was a reflection of hers. She hadn't gotten mad at him, except for that one time. He had been engaged, a month or so before the wedding. And what had come over him? Cold feet? He didn't know. But he could not sleep and had wandered around pretty listless. The hotel had a lounge on each floor, and since their floor was all wrestlers, it was safe to go in and grab a drink, or a snack, and watch some television in a communal way. At nearing on three in the morning, he hadn't expected anyone else to be there.

Dallas was though. She had, at that time, PA'd for him twice. She hadn't been nearly the dynamo she was now, but she was a damn sight better than the other people who had rotated through the job. Taker had talked to her plenty, about random shit that didn't mean anything. Football. Motorcycles – her disinterest in them was written plainly on her face, but she listened. He'd even spilled the beans about a couple of family issues that he couldn't talk to with anyone. Even his family.

So on that particular night, he had walked in on Dallas. She was watching some cheesy horror flick, a wry smile on her lips as she munched on popcorn. She didn't seem a bit surprised to see him pop up either. It had always struck him as a bit odd, that nothing seemed to faze her. It was one of the reasons the heads around the fed liked her.

Taker sat down with her and shared some of her popcorn. And well…somehow he had ended up kissing her. Dallas was hesitant at first, a little confused, but definitely game. One thing led to another, and he found himself stretched out on top of her, nothing separating them but his shorts and her pajamas.

Had someone interrupted them? He had to think hard to remember, because it seemed like every time they messed around, someone called or walked in or knocked. That time it had been Dallas herself. She'd been the sensible one even then. She told him with undisguised regret that nothing beyond what they'd done was going to happen that night. He took it well for a guy who spent the next thirty minutes in his shower, alternating between cold water – which did not work – and his own hand - which was a poor substitute for the real thing.

The really funny thing was Dallas mad was nothing like Taker mad. She had found out, two or three days later, from Glen, who had mentioned in passing that Taker was getting hitched. And for the next six months, every time Taker entered a room where Dallas was in occupation, the temperature would drop ten degrees. The severity of the cold shoulder he got almost gave him frost bite. Eventually, she gave up the silent treatment and it was like nothing had happened. It was like she flipped a switch. On, mad. Off, nothing happened. It was during his separation that they'd had their second little grope session. That one was just seriously deep kissing before his cell phone had interrupted.

Taker had smartened up considerably. He told Dallas well in advance that he was getting engaged again. She did not try to lay claim to him, which was nice, and she also did not try to talk him out of it, which he was getting plenty of from the other guys. She just looked amused. And if he even approached her the entire time he was married, she dodged him. She was pretty adamant about that no married guys thing.

And of course, now he understood her amusement because less than a year and he was officially divorced again. Taker thought maybe Dallas could have been the one who talked some sense into him about that one. Instead she had just let him go about his own self-destructive ways.

Of course, the plus side of the divorce was that the groping was over, and Dallas was pretty much everything he had ever fantasized her to be. That was a little fact he would definitely keep to himself. Dallas would probably get mad all over again if he told her that there were a few nights during both marriages when the only thing that got him through was thinking about her. It had nothing to do with liking her either, just curiosity for what she would be like, what she would feel like, how she liked it, the list was long.

And now that he'd had her…Taker decided his curiosity was not sufficiently satisfied. In other words, he hadn't had nearly enough. Dallas may have had her fill, but he thought this whole week, outside of working, could be best used working each other out of their systems. It was worth considering, anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Taker got insistent about lunch. Dallas brushed him off. If he wanted to try to browbeat her into being ignored for a few hours, she could always hunt down a meeting here.

He finally left. She'd had an interesting morning. He had come back from his meeting and physical therapy and had pretty much pounced on her. As fun as it was, fending him off, she finally won by pointing out the doors did not lock, he had not had a shower, and she was not going to fuck somebody in a busy arena right before a show.

Taker had been disappointed but Dallas didn't care. He of all people should know better. Sure she'd been swept away into those intense make out sessions but never with the intent of it turning into something more. He apparently meant business.

Dallas got herself busy doing other things. Confirming reservations mostly, and she finally hunted down a laptop she could use to type up his schedule for the next poor soul who drew the PA job. Or for Taker himself. It was likely he might not need a helping hand. So to speak.

There was a house show that evening, and while it was not required that Taker be there, he decide to stick around. They would be spending the night here once more, for the lunch tomorrow, so it wasn't like he had to rush to make it to the next arena. He got back from his lunch nearly at dinner time, and spent the late afternoon and early evening doing everything he could to engage Dallas in something sexual.

And it was starting to get on her nerves.

Dallas understood needs and wants. And that urge a person got when the dick was new and interesting and satisfying. But really…there was a time and a place for that sort of thing, and in the locker room was not the time. Even when she pointed out the fact there was no door lock, Taker just gestured toward the bathroom. Which did have a lock.

She tried to concentrate on the laptop to get everything ready. Taker's habit of leaning over her to read became Taker's habit of groping her, nuzzling her neck, or groaning when she turned him down. It wasn't that she did not want to fuck the guy…just not right then. He was driving her crazy in more ways than one.

So Dallas decided it would probably be for the best to find somewhere public to get her work done. She found Rachel hanging out in catering so she went to sit with her. Eventually Taker wandered in. He was being a persistent jerk that day.

He took a seat next to Dallas and was a perfect gentleman for about three seconds. He nodded a hello to Rachel, who was in the throes of conversation with Phil about something or other. It actually sounded like an argument but who was he to judge?

Taker leaned forward and spoke in a low voice right new to Dallas's ear. "Let's get outta here. You're sharin' my room tonight."

"I am?" Dallas glanced at him. The look on his face said he wasn't going to argue the point. "That would be a waste of money. My room was already paid for."

"I got 'em to reverse the charge." 

"You…what? Cancelled my room?" Dallas raised an eyebrow.

"Sure."

"You could have asked." It was hard to tell if Dallas were mad or amused.

"You woulda said no." Taker glanced around, saw no one was looking, and reached out to rest his hand on her thigh.

"I still can." Dallas pushed his hand away. "Knock it off, would ya?" She said when he tried to put his hand back on her leg.

"What? _Now_ you're going to complain?"

"Yes. Actually." Dallas got up and grabbed her stuff. "Behave yourself. I'm warning you."

Taker smirked. She wasn't a bit scary. What could she do? Kick his shin? He caught her wrist before she could take more than a step away. She turned and looked at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"No, Taker, I do not want to watch you fuck some guy in the ass!" She said it loud, and he realized two things. One – everyone was looking at them. And two – the room was way more crowded than it had been when he'd glanced around moments before. They were all gathering for a meeting before the show. And then he decided that he should realize a third thing as well – Dallas had delivered her line with perfect force, because everyone heard her say it.

Taker felt himself flush right up to the roots of his hair. Dallas gave him a triumphant 'I warned you, didn't I?' look before she pulled her wrist free from his grip and walked away. There was some good natured laughter, and the incident got dropped as the meeting got under way. Taker made as quiet an exit as he could.

And Dallas was nowhere to be found. Of course.

If there was one thing Taker could not stand, it was to be embarrassed publicly. Most people either respected him too much, or feared him too much, to cause a problem. So obviously he had misjudged her. He had been laying it on a bit thick, but was her reaction necessary? He thought not.

Taker realized that the show would be starting soon. Great. He wanted to get the hell out of there, back to the hotel, where he could work some of his frustrations out. Dallas didn't answer her cell phone when he tried to call, nor had anyone seen her since earlier. It wasn't like she could get far. Taker had gotten the hotel to move her bags to his room. It wasn't like she would run off without her stuff.

He finally managed to get out of there, after double checking with anyone who might have seen her. That meant taking more grief for her comment earlier. How funny it was, now that they had slept together there were no rumors about them. Those had all happened before he'd ever made the first move towards her.

And that reminded Taker…

He was at the rental but pocketed the key and went back toward the arena. He had meant to catch Glen and ask him a few questions. About Dallas mostly. She had PA'd for the other man more than any of the others, and they hung out quite a bit. But Glen was in the ring, wrestling. The only other person that really spent any time with her was Rachel. And Taker had seen her working with Cena about a hundred times, but that was because the kid spread himself way too thin and worked his ass off. He did not say no to anything.

He debated. He should probably wait anyway, since he was pretty sure Dallas was going to show up any time. So he watched through a gap in the curtain as Glen's match finally came to a close. Glen spotted Taker as soon as he came through the curtain.

"Hey man. What's up?" It had been a while since they'd hung out. Taker fell into step beside him as Glen headed toward the locker room and a shower.

"Nothing. Have you seen Dallas?"

"Nah. Thought she left earlier. Right before the show?" Glen shrugged. "She caught a ride with Lisa I think."

"Great." Taker couldn't keep the sarcasm out of his voice. He looked around and realized they were surrounded by people in the hallway. "Look, you wanna go grab a beer after you're done?"

"Sure. If you can find a place we won't get attacked.

"I'll find a place, don't worry." Taker said with a smirk. He'd been here before, many times, and he knew the fan hangouts and the safe hangouts. With a sigh he leaned against the wall to wait as Glen went to take his shower.

Thirty minutes later they pulled into a nearly deserted parking lot. It was a Wednesday night. Most bars did no business until Thursday. So it was safe enough. The found a table in a dark corner and ordered a couple of beers. Taker had no intentions of getting drunk. Of course, he'd had no intentions of sleeping with his PA either, but here he was.

Glen was talking about something random, and Taker tuned him out until he heard Dallas's name mentioned. "What about her?" He interrupted the other man.

Glen shrugged. "I said she needs to take over Craig's job when he leaves in two months. I always know when you're not paying attention."

"Craig's leaving?"

"Yeah. He's taking a job closer to home. He doesn't want to travel, not with his wife almost ready to explode. I heard she's having twins." Glen smirked.

"You think Dallas would do it?" Taker asked. She was super organized, sure. But she did not strike him as the type who wanted a management position. Especially given her attitude toward the people who now pretty much ran the show.

"Maybe. Maybe not. She's got seniority after Craig. And they like her because…well. She's more professional. And she doesn't cause drama."

Taker could testify to that. "Huh. Guess that Lisa woman can kiss her job goodbye if that's true."

Glen laughed again. "Maybe. She's a little free with her uh…vag…but she gets her job done. You gotta have a way to let off steam. I think she's it for some guys."

"That's disgusting. Have you ever…?" Taker did not want to know, really, because it would gross him out. Glen just laughed more.

"Hell no. I don't like swimming in public pools."

Taker smirked. "So…how about with anybody else here?"

"What? Like…at work?" Glen sipped his drink. "Sure. Everybody has at one point of another. Not all of us marry them, though."

"Mind if I ask who?"

"What difference does it make?" Glen snickered. "Not like anything came of it, other than a couple of nights worth of great sex. And it was a while back. I behave myself now."

"Right."

"Lucky for me, she didn't want anything besides that I guess." Glen finished his drink and motioned to the waitress. He did not see the way Taker's eyes narrowed.

It certainly sounded like a particular woman that Taker knew. Dallas. Had she and Glen…

Taker thankfully could not picture it.

"You want specifics?" Glen turned back to Taker, still smiling. "Because like I said it was only a couple of nights. And then it was like it never happened."

Taker kept his face neutral, but inside his mind was working full speed ahead. "Just out of curiosity, was it a wrestler, or a backstage person?"

"Backstage. I wouldn't mess with one of the Divas. I get enough grief as it is from female fans. I don't need the heat you get." Glen chuckled. Taker chuckled along dutifully.

He finished his beer off and declined another, since he was driving. Glen had a second and was ready to go. Unlike Taker, he had to leave early in the morning for the next venue. Taker had a coffee and glanced at his watch. It was almost midnight. Dallas had not called to answer the three voicemails he had left her.

He drove back to the hotel in silence, and for once Glen did not try to fill it with chatter. He seemed to be lost in his own morose thoughts. Maybe because Taker had reminded him of something in his past. Something with Dallas? That was what Taker was thinking. Glen wasn't a gossip, he didn't brag, and he was the most discreet person Taker knew. If anybody could get away with having a fling with someone it was him. And of course, Glen had a fling and this was the first Mark knew of it.

They parted ways at the elevator. Taker rode up to his floor and dug his keycard out of his pocket. He was tired, and he was pretty sure his day was starting way earlier than the 11 in the morning lunch. He needed to get some time in the gym as well. Right now he wanted a shower, and bed. And for his thoughts to shut the hell up and let him get some sleep.

He went into the dark room and frowned. The light from the hall only went so far but he could see Dallas's bag right where he'd left it. And Dallas herself was in the bed. He could hear her steady breathing and realized she was sleeping. He shook his head and let the door shut behind him softly. He went to the bathroom and showered quickly before toweling off and tugging on a pair of shorts to sleep in. He crawled into bed and tried to get comfortable without disturbing Dallas.

She turned toward him and snuggled up against his side. Taker huffed a soft breath as her bare breast brushed his arm. Dallas was sleeping in the nude. He went from tired to aroused in about 3 seconds flat.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Yes. I warned you enough. Smut ahead. Because this is a smut fic! And again – ignore my typos.

Oh and thanks for the feedback! In answer to a couple of questions – I am still working on "TAKEN" and also on a sequel to "SIXSIX". I haven't updated because I got kind of pulled into finishing Snow and doing a few other things. But I will update soon!

9

Technically speaking, he had her right where he wanted her.

Taker rolled onto his side and reached out to push Dallas's hair back from her face. She was still asleep, and had probably just rolled over because he was warm. That was all right. He was just surprised she was actually in his room, without much of an argument.

He let his fingers trail over her cheek, along her jaw, and onto her neck. He felt the slow beat of her pulse against his palm, and shifted trying to get a little closer. His hand drifted lower, onto her chest.

That was when Dallas raised her hand and grabbed his wrist. "It was one thing getting woken up to you trying to choke me. Now you're molesting me in my sleep?"

Taker snorted and laughed. He couldn't help himself. "I wasn't _choking_ you. Just touching."

"Memorizing my neck size?" Dallas yawned sleepily. And pulled his hand lower to rest his palm against her breast. "Is this where you were heading?"

"Maybe. There. A couple of other places." Taker squeezed her lightly, catching her nipple between his fingers.

Dallas made a humming noise low in her throat. Taker smirked and squeezed her harder, just making sure she wasn't going to fall back to sleep on him. She arched against him, pressing herself tight against the full length of his body. "Ugh. You have got to lose the shorts."

Taker's smile widened. "In a minute." He pushed and she went willingly enough, moaning a little as he covered her, his bare chest against hers. "You disappeared on me earlier." He pointed out as he lowered his head to nip her lower lip between his teeth. "And I find you naked in my bed. I oughta give your ass a spank for that stunt you pulled in the caf. But I did find you naked in my bed."

"You deserved it." Dallas said breathlessly. "One of us is a horndog that can't take 'not now' for an answer. Wanna guess who it is?" When Taker didn't give her any breathing room, Dallas arched up against, this time pressing her groin against his. Taker pressed back, his low moan almost too soft to hear.

"Yeah. That would be me." Taker chuckled and settled himself more comfortably between her legs. "You gonna complain about that too?"

"I wasn't the one complaining. I just said to wait til later. It is not my fault you have no patience." Dallas slid her hands up his arms and tangled her fingers into his long hair. "It's like you want there to be rumors."

"I admit the rumor mill keeps things interesting, but I'd rather stay out of it. So my bad. I will try to behave myself in the future. If you had gone into the bathroom with me, I wouldn't have made such a nuisance of myself."

Dallas laughed. "I love how it is somehow my fault."

"It is your fault." He flexed his hips slowly, letting her feel how hard he was through the thin cotton of his shorts. "See what you do to me?"

"At least now I can do somethin' about it." Dallas stopped playing with his hair and pushed on his shoulders. Taker rolled and she went with him until she was straddling his hips. "Unless you wanna go back to choking me?"

Taker's chuckle turned into a moan as she bent down and grazed his chest with her nipples. She moved slowly down his body, keeping the contact down his stomach. Her fingers snagged the waistband of his shorts and she pulled. Taker moved to accommodate her and she slid the shorts down.

Now his hard cock was freed and resting in the valley between her breasts. Dallas pressed herself down on him, feeling him shift and slowly thrust against her. She moved a little more and then her mouth was on him. She sucked the head of his cock and flicked her tongue over it, drawing a deep moan from him.

Taker closed his eyes and concentrated on the hot moist mouth that slid up and down his shaft, the sharp little teeth that nipped him, and the tongue and caressed him at the sensitive crown where all the nerve endings came together. He laced his hands together under his head to fight the urge to grab her and pull her up so he could bury himself in her, forget the teasing.

Dallas slid her mouth up and down, wrapping a hand around the base of his cock to increase the friction. Taker almost came in her mouth, so intense were the sensations. She seemed to sense him reaching the edge and let him go, slipping down to playfully bite his thigh

"You…tease." He managed to say between his grit teeth. He had to fight it back – but eventually he relaxed, once more in control. Dallas just laughed huskily and moved up his body, careful not to touch him anywhere that might accidently set him off before she was ready.

"No, I'm Dallas. Remember?" She sounded so damn pleased with herself. Taker snickered and yanked her up until she was straddling his head. He nuzzled her, his tongue slipping through her folds to find her clit, and that cut off her amusement as she moaned. She rocked her hips back and forth, guiding his tongue's movement over her slick skin. He kept up the assault on her clit and ran his hands up the backs of her thighs. He parted her folds, giving himself easier access, and one of his long, thick fingers slid into her opening.

Taker relished the taste of her on his tongue and the feel of her as she fucked his hand. He added a second finger, stretching her, drawing a louder moan from deep within her throat. He kept up the assault, driving her crazy with the movement of tongue and fingers until Dallas could not catch her breath above him. Her thighs were shivering against his shoulders, a sure sign she was nearing the end.

Dallas muttered something and jerked away from him, making him groan in frustration. He had wanted her to finish against his mouth, but apparently she had other ideas. She held herself poised over him for a moment and slowly lowered herself, taking him in slowly and sighing in satisfaction when he was fully sheathed. Taker reached down and gripped her hips, guiding her movements with his hands as she rode him.

She lifted her body up and down for the first few strokes, sliding him in and out. And apparently decided that wasn't enough contact. She pressed down tight against him and rolled her hips, grinding against him and drawing a drawn out groan from him as the feel of her.

Taker could only stand so much of that. Once again Dallas got right to the edge, and he stopped moving, holding her still as well. She groaned in frustration and that turned to a disappointed grunt when he pushed her away from him, leaving her body. For the moment. He turned her roughly around on her hands and knees and entered her from behind, losing what grip he had on his control. He thrust erratically, the only sounds their intermingled moans and the slap of skin meeting skin over and over.

Taker reached out and grabbed a handful of Dallas's hair, yanking her head backward. She cried out at the feel of her hair being pulled and climaxed, her body shuddering with the intensity of it. He kept a grip on her hair and slammed into her all the harder, spurred on by her whimpers and mewling noises as he stimulated her so soon after her orgasm.

He was rewarded by the feel of her finishing yet again, this time she nearly screamed at the feel of it taking her. Dallas slapped a hand over her mouth to hold it and tried to brace herself against Taker's thrusts, even through the apex of her orgasm. He finally gave a hoarse cry of his own and slammed forward one last time, the force pushing her down onto the bed as he reached his own end.

Taker eased away from her, smiling a bit at her whimper when he pulled out. Dallas lay there for a few long minutes, not inclined to move back to the top of the bed. Taker shrugged to himself and grabbed a pillow to stretch out next to her. He stroked her back and smirked as Dallas practically purred in satisfaction. She was asleep in less than a minute. Taker could tell exactly when she dropped off.

Sleep was a lot longer coming for him. He eased of the bed and cleaned himself up before getting a towel to do the same for Dallas. She didn't even mutter in her sleep. He smiled to himself and wondered not for the first time what the hell he was getting himself into. Besides the sex, there wasn't anything between the two of them. Hell, they hardly talked about anything but work, and even that was about him. Not that he didn't enjoy talking about himself, but…

Taker shook his head. For a second there he had almost thought of Dallas in terms of a…relationship…thing. He definitely did not want that. Shit got complicated way too easily, one of them would end up hurting the other one. Ok. He would end up hurting her. Why? Because that was how this usually worked. And he liked Dallas well enough to not want to see her lose her job because she got tangled up with him.

That did not have to happen of course, but Taker could face facts. Fucking around with one of his co-workers was not frowned upon. It was when it turned into a distraction that it became a problem. His ex-wife was a prime example, and yes Taker did put the idea of getting rid of her into the ear of the higher-ups because he was through letting her ride on his name.

Not that he thought Dallas would do such a thing. She didn't want any part of the fame, and she'd shot down the fortune part enough it had gone from being a novelty. As he lay down once more and snuggled up to Dallas's side, he wondered what she would say if he offered her some kind of deal. Like – sex three times a week in exchange for having her rent paid, or her travel expenses taken care of.

Taker laughed to himself. Oh she would love that. If he had part of one testicle left after that proposition he would consider himself lucky. From all signs, she was open to having a quiet fling with him, and she had not attached a single string as far as he could tell. It definitely was not something he was used to.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Of all the things to argue over, clothes should have been at the bottom of the list.

Dallas was glad it wasn't her doing the arguing. Taker wanted to wear regular clothes – of a sort. Jeans, boots, his current t-shirt. The brass wanted him to go to the lunch in full Undertaker mode. The only reason she intervened was because it was getting late, and she was tired of hearing a certain blonde-haired giant nosed asshole running his mouth. When he wanted his way, that was the end.

"Listen. Fuckhead." Dallas was standing in the hall. She had been coming to see if Taker was ready and had walked into this argument. Lucky her. Paul narrowed his eyes. "Nobody else is going in gear. Not even you. Not that any kid on the planet would wanna look at you in your underwear. I am pretty sure though, that a roomful of sick 5 year olds is the wrong place for you to be shoving the Undertaker down their throats. Seriously. You wanna win brownie points, or you wanna give a bunch of kids nightmares?"

He huffed. But he did leave. Dallas looked at Taker and saw his day was starting off on an aggravated foot. That was something else for the kids to see, indeed.

"I'm fine." He said it before she could ask. Dallas smirked and went into the locker room. Her folder was back. She was finalizing his next week. "Apparently I just don't speak that shithead's language."

"Yeah? Next time just tell him to shut his dicksucker. That usually works wonders." Dallas kept a straight face but Taker had to laugh. He could see her doing that. And getting away with it. "So are you ready?" She looked at him from head to toe, critically, as if taking inventory.

"Yes. Mom." Taker rolled his eyes and zipped up his travel bag. The consensus was he would need to do at least one of the house shows that weekend. He chose to do Friday's so he could take Saturday and Sunday off. Other than an appointment with the trainers to finalize his clearance, he was done. He followed Dallas through the halls toward the exit. The only reason he had come to the arena was to get in a last workout at the more private gym.

Now he relaxed and just enjoyed the view as Dallas got a bit ahead of him. She was wearing a black knee length skirt with a button down white shirt. Very naughty secretary. And heels. It wasn't often he saw her wear heels higher than a centimeter. Apparently she'd known exactly what she was doing because with her hair up in a messy bun she definitely looked like the part. Something out of a soft core type photo shoot. If it were up to him he'd go for a triple x rating, but time as always was catching up to him. As it was, they were running behind for the lunch. He should have already been there to get settled in.

They barely made it. Taker sat down at his designated table moments before the doors were opened and the kids and their families were ushered inside. For an hour he signed autographs and posed for pictures with a steady stream of kids that ranged in age from three to fifteen.

During the actual lunch itself a few of the guys took turns up at the small podium, telling edited for small ears stories of life on the road. Dallas appeared and asked if he wanted to go up and have his equal time. Taker just looked at her as if she grown a second head. She snickered and wandered off again.

Eventually everyone was done. The kids and their parents wanted more pictures, this time was more a press opportunity. By the time it was all done, and the last family had left, it was nearing on five in the evening.

Taker spent fifteen minutes trapped in a conversation with one of the volunteers who had helped with the lunch. She was pushy. He'd already forgotten her name. Twice. On purpose. The woman obviously did not want to take a hint.

Dallas rescued him. She had her folder tucked under her arm and a pen tucked behind her ear, somehow completing the whole 'naughty secretary' image he'd gotten into his head. In this case, maybe 'sex-retary' would be a better description.

"Time to head out. You have to be at the next venue by eight." Untrue. But Dallas lied smoothly. She smiled at the other woman. Next to Dallas, she looked like a shriveled ear of corn. "Thank you for all your help." She shook the woman's hand and guided her into walking away.

"Damn. How did you do that?" Taker asked, smirking.

"Years of practice?" Dallas raised an eyebrow. "Unless you wanted another member in your wife of the month club."

"Ha. Funny."

"But also true." Dallas turned to mark the woman's progress out the door. "Scrawny. Blonde. Fake boobs. Sounds like your M.O."

"Woman, are you tryin' to aggravate me?" Taker was in too good a mood to take her seriously.

"Is it working?"

He grunted an answer and looked down at her, scrutinizing her from head to toe.

"What?" She asked, walked next to him as they went toward the doors.

"I'm having visions of knocking shit off a desk and screwing you on top of it." Hell, honesty could possibly get him everywhere.

"Then my evil plan is working. Are you driving?" Their bags were already in the rental, and Dallas had checked them out of the hotel. They had a drive ahead, but after a day of semi-rest it did not seem as draining.

"Yeah. I already adjusted the seat." Taker helped her into the passenger seat before going around the front and sliding behind the wheel. "So what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" He asked as he merged into traffic on the highway.

"Nothing much. Your final clearance physical – shouldn't take more than a few minutes." Dallas pulled the pen from behind her ear and opened her folder. She marked a few things off. "You can get a workout with Glen before your warm up match either at 10 or at 4. Those were the only ring times left."

"Better do 'em both." Taker said with a sigh.

Dallas smirked and reached into the center console for her cell phone. She messaged the bookers with the times Taker wanted, got it confirmed, and added the note to her folder.

"Then there's your match. They want you go on fairly early. Show starts at 7:30, so I'm assuming you would be around 8, or quarter after."

"Wow. Bumped all the way down to curtain jerker."

"Actually Glen has to haul his ass out of there by 9-ish. He's got some charity thing he's doing in the morning in New York. Obviously someone did not think this all the way through."

"Guess I'm not gonna complain. Means I get an early night."

"And two days off. You'll have a promo Monday, and a match for Smackdown on Tuesday."

"I thought I had a match Monday?" He made it a question as he pulled to a stop at a red light and looked over at her.

"I did too but they need you more on Smackdown."

"It doesn't matter much either way." Taker cocked an eyebrow. "So does that mean you get a weekend off too?"

Dallas laughed. "Weekend off? What's that? Hell no. It means I get to come in Saturday, do a day's worth of computer work, and maybe take most of Sunday off. Until the house show that is."

"Will takes weekends off."

"Will also has kids. And he gets perks, because he's Will." Dallas laughed again. "We all kind of cover for him. Ya know, us non-family having members."

"Ah. I didn't realize you were helping him out."

"And when I take a vacation, he'll cover my stuff for a few days so I get a full 9 instead of just 5. It all works out." She shifted in her seat a bit and faced him. "Do I need to find you a flight back home after the show tomorrow night? Pretty sure I can…"

But Taker was shaking his head as traffic started moving again. "I'll probably stick around. Maybe go home Saturday. I'll have to let you know."

The rest of the trip they were both quiet. What was it he'd been thinking the night before? Oh. Right. They only talked work. Taker smirked at the thought. Why the hell did he care? It never bothered him before. It sure as hell wasn't going to bother him now.

By the time they got to their destination, Taker was tired and hungry. He parked and got out of the car to stretch. Dallas went around to the back to grab her bag. He met her there and opened the tail gate. "You wanna go grab some dinner?"

Dallas looked at him for what felt like a full minute. "I was just going to order room service, or a pizza or something. Don't you get tired of being out all the time?" She tucked her folder into her overnight bag and pulled the zipper shut.

"On occasion. But hotel food is depressing."

"Well, I can't argue that one."

"You wanna share a room again?" Taker asked, taking her bag and his at the same time.

He got another one of those longs looks. "At least you're asking me this time."

"Was that a yes?"

"It was more a…" Dallas sighed. "Never mind. Sure. If you want."

"This may shock you, but I do want." Taker said it in a monotone. He saw her smile though, so at least she wasn't mad about him asking. "Hopefully there's a desk in the room."

Dallas cracked up laughing. "I would have never pegged you as a role-play kind of guy." They entered the lobby and Dallas checked him in while he held an elevator for them. She came back with only one room key, so apparently she hadn't been just saying yes to shut him up. "Just so you know…" Dallas continued her conversation as if they hadn't stopped. They were alone in the elevator. "It's hard to take a man seriously who wears a shirt with a picture of himself on it."

"Don't worry, it's gonna come off." Taker thought that Dallas did not realize how lucky she was his hands were full. He'd be lucky if he made it through dinner. Of course, they could always eat later. He smiled to himself and followed her down the hall to their room.


	11. Chapter 11

11

"You really weren't kidding." Dallas said, laughing when Taker lifted her and sat her down on the low dresser that was against the window. There wasn't a desk, and there wasn't anything to knock off. Taker bent down and nuzzled her neck, his fingers going to the buttons on her shirt. "I thought you wanted to go to dinner…"

"In a minute." He rumbled out, pushing her shirt open to reveal a filmy white bra.

"Just a minute?" Dallas ran her hands up his arms and squeezed his shoulders.

"Maybe two. We'll see." His finger slipped under the front-clasp between her breasts and he tugged, letting the material fall open. He cupped both her breasts and squeezed, drawing a low noise from her.

"Is this the part where I start claiming sexual harassment?" Dallas asked breathlessly. Taker chuckled against her neck and squeezed her harder. "Should I be calling you Taker or Mr. Calaway?" She asked, sounding amused again. "It's your little fantasy."

"You…" He kissed her on the neck and lifted his head to catch her lips. "Can call me Mark. I don't know why you aren't already."

"Because I am a professional. Duh."

Taker had to laugh at that. Dallas pulled him down and met his mouth with hers, kissing him deeply. She parted her lips and slid her tongue along his, sighing into his mouth contentedly.

Dallas lowered her hands and tugged on his shirt. He broke their kiss and leaned back to yank it over his head. He immediately went back to kissing her, groaning at the feel of her breasts pressed against his bare skin. She worked on the snap fly of his jeans, shoving the material down his hips just enough to free his hardening cock.

Dallas breathed into his mouth and pressed her palm against the length of him. "Gonna change your ring name from Undertaker to Ever-ready." She said huskily, pulling back to catch her breath.

Taker smirked at that and dropped his hands to her knees. He pushed upward, taking the skirt and bunching it up. Dallas scooted and lifted herself to accommodate him, her fingers still manipulating him with maddening squeezes and strokes. He moaned as his fingers slid along her smooth skin, not encountering a barrier as he dipped his fingers into her folds.

"You been runnin' around with nothin' on under your skirt all day?" Taker asked, kicking himself mentally for not taking advantage of her when the thought had crossed his mind earlier.

"Yup." She gasped as his finger rubbed her clit. "I had a suspicion they would just get in the way."

"You're always thinkin' ahead." Taker smirked and pressed harder against her. "Actually, I think I want ya to call me Mr. Calaway after all."

Dallas started laughing breathlessly. That was when he yanked his hand back, grabbed her hips and plunged his cock into her without any more finessing. Her light moan got deeper as he filled her and began to rock his hips, setting a fast pace. It was all she could do to grab the edge of the dresser and hold on as he thrust into her faster. His hand went between them and he found her clit again. He rubbed it quickly, barely touching the little nub, making her moan in acceptance.

It was not long before Dallas was panting and mewling under his hand. Her body shivered as her climax approached. Her end came hard and fast and left her literally seeing stars as he continued to press erratically into her. He grunted and slammed into her one last time, though her body tried to clamp down and hold him still in her throes, and came inside her in a sudden hot rush.

Taker withdrew his hand and braced himself on either side of her legs, leaning forward so that she had to grab onto him or whack her head on the wall. They stayed that way for a few minutes, trying to catch their breath.

"Literal definition of a quickie I suppose." Dallas said, voice still thick.

Taker chuckle and eased out of her body, closing his eyes at the stimulation on the now oversensitive head of his cock. "How about a shower?" He asked, looking down at her through passion hazed eyes.

"With you? What will the rest of the office think?" She said with a snicker. "Or is the fantasy changing to water nymph and evil troll?"

Taker started laughing. "How about me and you, with some water and some soap. I don't know if I'm up to playin' the part of nymph."

"Sure. We do your fantasy but not mine. I see how it's going to go." Dallas accepted a hand from him and slid from the dresser, not trusting her shaky legs. Taker led the way to the bathroom and the shower beyond.

An hour later, after a long shower with a lot of touching and washing each other, Dallas and Taker got dressed and headed out for their dinner. They were seated in a corner booth in the dim restaurant where random people would be less likely to bother them.

Taker was determined to keep work out of their conversation for a change. After they had ordered drinks and the appetizer, he looked at her curiously. "So you were conceived in Dallas, raised near Vegas. How did you end up here?"

Dallas smiled and toyed with her napkin. "Blind, dumb luck?"

"I'm serious."

"I am too." Dallas looked at him for a moment. "I was in the right place at the right time. Namely, at a house show. I didn't work at the arena, a friend of mine did. Sometimes I would jump in and help. It was a wrestling event, and there was a long line of people at a trailer behind it. I got curious. I asked what was going on and some half-wit blonde informed me that you guys were hiring personal assistants."

"And you just jumped in line?" Taker said with a smirk. The waitress appeared with the drinks. Dallas waited until she was gone before speaking.

"Sort of. I kind of stood around talking to a few more people, not really understanding what the job was. Found out that they didn't either. Most of the females were wearing shit I wouldn't put on for a costume – short skirts, ankle breakers, that kind of thing…"

"Ankle breakers?"

"Those high heels that look extremely painful. Porn shoes. Oh and there was a lot of mostly exposed boob going on as well. I'm sure the kids who were hanging out hoping to spot a wrestler enjoyed that."

"So you jumped in line." Taker repeated, grinning.

"Sure. I figured I would see what was really going on. I'm nosy." Dallas shrugged.

"And you got a job. Just like that?" Taker asked, sipping his beer.

"Just like that. I think because my IQ was at least a triple digit. I did more of the interview than Michael did. He got me to fill out an application while we talked. That was it. He told me the job was mine if I wanted it. I didn't even know what the job was."

"You just packed up and left?"

"Nope. I told him I wanted to do some research first. And get some things taken care of. Contrary to popular belief, not every woman can or will just throw away everything to join up with you guys. Six months later, I finally called and said I would take the job if it was still open. He thought it was hilarious, but he said he saved me a spot. And there is the history of Dallas and the job in a nutshell."

The waitress delivered their appetizer, which was a vegetable tray with spinach dip. They munched quietly for a few minutes. Taker wasn't used to having to draw someone out. Usually woman fell all over themselves to talk to him, about him, or about themselves…in great detail. Dallas seemed content to just wait him out. It was sort of annoying.

"Why is it like pulling teeth to get to know you?" Taker finally asked.

Dallas smiled and wiped her lips with a napkin. "Why do you need to know anything else? We're already sleeping together. Do you always do this stuff backward?"

Taker snorted, but he was not really amused, actually. "No. But hell, we're practically strangers, when you think about it."

"Is this some kind of trust thing? Because I'm pretty sure that would require a commitment of some sort between us."

"It's not that I don't trust you." Taker spoke softly. And she had pretty much hit the nail on the head. "Now. I just don't know a lot about you, that's all. Can you blame me for being curious?"

Dallas sighed and picked up her drink to take a sip. "Listen, Mark. Just so we are clear on some things here that maybe need to out in the open air. I do not want anything from you. I do not have an ulterior motive. I don't want to be a wrestler, or even be on television. I have no interest in your money, or your house, or whatever businesses you may be running on the side. I enjoy the physical stuff, but if you want some really hard truth here, I have absolutely no expectations. I prefer to keep it that way."

"I don't think I get what it is you're sayin'." Taker said, trying not to get mad. Why the hell would this make him mad? She had just said she wanted sex with no strings, nothing implied and nothing promised. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Really? Are you dense?" Dallas seemed to find it funny. "What I am saying is that I realize that this is about all that's gonna come of this week. Sure, we may keep on screwing around on occasion, maybe spend a whole weekend together outside of the fed. Just once. Because I don't want to have to deal with some misplaced jealousy because I work with other guys, and you will be on the lookout for another trophy wife. And that is definitely not me."

"Is that really all you think of me?"

"Kind of hard to dispute the pattern." Dallas grew quiet as the waitress appeared with their dinners. When she was gone, Dallas resumed as if she hadn't been interrupted. "You can deny all you want, but really. History has a nasty way of repeating itself. And I think we can have some fun together – as we have been. But trust me, I don't want it to go any further than this."

Taker just looked at her, completely at a loss for words.

Here she was, offering him a dream arrangement of guilt-free sex, and here he was doing what he had always hated women doing – clinging. Or expecting too much? Hell, he wasn't sure what he wanted. He finally took a bite of his steak and chewed thoughtfully for a moment before finding his tongue.

"I don't mind actually tryin' to be friends outside of the sex."

Dallas laughed and covered her mouth. She had just taken a bite of her baked potato. "Guys cannot fuck girls they are friends with. Girls don't fuck their friends. Under normal circumstances."

"Yeah. Well. I thought it would be worth a shot." Taker tore a yeast roll apart and munched thoughtfully.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Taker dropped the subject completely. He knew when his own logic was outmatched – on occasion. So they finished eating, and kept the talking to shallow topics. They argued over who was paying what part of the bill, and on that he did win, since he was the one who suggested going out. Dallas covered the tip.

Back at the room they were sharing, Dallas ducked into the bathroom to change clothes while he tugged off his shirt and shoes to lounge on the bed. Since he didn't technically have to be at the arena until the "late" hour of 9-ish, he wasn't in any hurry to go to sleep.

Dallas came out of the bathroom after ten minutes. She'd put on a pair of shorts, a white tank top, and had pulled her hair up into a ponytail. Taker thought she looked like a teenager on her way to a slumber party, but he wasn't going to complain. Especially since she was flashing about eight miles of bare, smooth leg.

She sat on the bed next to him and eyed the TV. "Anything good on?"

"You wanna watch a movie?" Taker raised an eyebrow and used the remote to find the pay-per-view channels.

"Any good horror movies playing?" Dallas rearranged her pillows so she was sitting up. Taker was flipping through channels, stopped to read descriptions on occasion. "I can't believe I'm about to do this, but if we're going to watch movies, I'm gonna go down the hall and raid the snack machine."

"We just ate." Taker said with a chuckle.

"I know this." Dallas was up and digging through her bag for some change. She was out the door, leaving Taker to shake his head in her wake.

He settled on a movie and waited for her to come back to start it. Finally she came in, carrying an arm full of sodas and assorted junk food. "Really?" That was all he said when she dropped the food on the bed beside him. Dallas smirked.

"I like to be prepared. What are we watching?" She stretched out on the bed with her feet on her pillow and her head facing the TV, on her stomach. It made him think of slumber parties again. Taker smirked and started the movie instead of answering. He also stretched out next to her and took one of the cans of soda for himself.

Twenty minutes in, and it was all he could do to keep his eyes open. So much for not being sleepy. Dallas poked Taker in the side and brought his attention to the fact that he was still holding an unopened can of soda, he was squashing a candy bar, and his elbow had turned the volume on the TV down to zero with the remote. He grumbled at her, but did not really protest when she cleared the bed off and took the remote and soda from him. She turned off all the lights and finally got back on the bed to finish watching the movie.

Taker snuggled up against her side, saw maybe five more minutes of the flick, and that was it. He was sleeping. Dallas smirked and made herself comfortable.

The next morning, Taker was up way before Dallas. He extricated himself from her arms, noting that she still had quite a stack of snack food and soda left over, and that they hadn't bothered to get under the blankets. He went into the bathroom for a shower and came out fifteen minutes later with a towel wrapped around his hips. It was of course early – 8. But he knew when he was done sleeping.

Dallas had awakened while he was in the shower. She was still blinking sleepily at the clock by the bed when he walked into the room. She managed to lift an eyebrow at the sight of him standing there wearing a towel. "Good morning to you, too." She said, smiling a little, her voice thick with sleep. Taker chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair to get out the worst of the tangles.

"You can go back to sleep. Or you can come get some breakfast with me."

"Ooh…breakfast…" Dallas moaned out the word and pushed the blanket away. Taker just shook his head. She managed to make it sound like the thought of food was orgasmic.

If she hadn't disappeared into the bathroom, Taker would have been tempted to skip breakfast and spend what was left of the morning in bed. As fun as it would be, sleeping with Dallas now after their talk at the restaurant did not feel right. He didn't know why the hell it would make a difference. Dallas was offering him every guy's dream, and he was fidgety like a virgin on his wedding night. He pulled his clothes on and sat down in the room's only chair.

Dallas reappeared, dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She sat on the edge of the bed to tug her shoes on. "You're staring at me. Is my hair weird or something?" She had brushed her hair and pulled it into a ponytail again.

Taker smirked. "Nah. Just thinkin'." He didn't want to elaborate, and Dallas did not press him for details. Good thing, he supposed. She probably wouldn't like the direction they were going. "Ready?"

"I guess." Dallas stood up, stretched again, and followed him to the door. She looked at him from time to time. He had slipped into a morose, broody mood since the night before.

They found a diner between the hotel and arena, one that was apparently over their morning rush. It was empty except for a bored looking waitress and an older man at the counter. They took a booth in the back, and ordered coffee for Taker, soda for Dallas

"Ok. What's wrong with you?" Dallas finally asked, after the waitress dropped off their drinks and took their food order.

Taker raised an eyebrow. "Nothin'."

"_Nothin'_." Dallas imitated his drawl. "Something obviously has crawled into your bonnet. So spit it out."

"I said it's nothin'."

Dallas just looked at him, her expression completely unreadable. The waitress delivered their food. They ate in silence. Well. Taker ate. Dallas mostly just pushed her eggs around and picked at her toast. Her appetite had deserted her thanks to his suddenly surly attitude. She absolutely hated it when people acted like they were mad at her. Even if they were just generally being grumpy, it irked her when they took it out on everyone else.

They didn't speak until they were at the arena. Dallas asked if he wanted her to check to see if the fed medic could clear him. He said sure. She returned and told him they would fit him in. That was it.

Dallas spent the rest of the day finalizing the rest of his travel plans. Taker did mention the he had decided to go home the next day, if there was a flight that could get him there before dinner time. She found one. He'd be leaving at noon the next day and would join up with the fed in Florida on Monday around lunch time.

By the time she got all that wrapped up, Taker was at the ring for his second run-through with Glen. Dallas walked out and watched them from the floor, standing out of the way. It didn't take them long. Taker came over and glanced at all the papers in her hands.

"Next week?"

"Yup. You are gonna be busy." Dallas smiled.

"Good. Better than the alternative." He was talking but he still had a strange edge to his voice. As if he was annoyed. Dallas handed him the newly printed schedule and smiled again as Glen joined them

"Hey, Dal. Where have you been hiding?"He slung a towel over his shoulder.

"The usual places." She took the paper back from Taker. "Did you need to add anything else?"

"Hell no. Am I not busy enough?" At least he sounded like he was joking that time.

"There's always room to squeeze in more." Dallas tucked the paper into the folder. "I'll go turn this in, if it's all clear with you."

"It's fine." Taker started picking at the tape on his wrists.

"Hold up, I'll go with you." Glen smacked Taker on the shoulder. "See ya at the curtain."

"Yeah." Taker shot him a look that Glen did not see. Dallas didn't catch it either. She walked away, shaking her head at something Glen said. He told himself it was not jealousy. He muttered a curse under his breath and finally got the tape loose, still glaring at Glen's back.

Even though he'd just spent over an hour running the ropes and throwing another guy around, Taker tossed the ruined tape onto the ground and headed for the makeshift gym to punch the hell out of a stationary bag for a while. He was aggravated and did not want to admit why.

He spent an hour repeatedly beating his fists against a bag, clearing his mind. When he was done, Taker went into his locker room for a shower. Dallas was in the hallway, in deep conversation with one of the trainers. He gave her a look, and saw her raise an eyebrow. He had no clue what expression it was she was seeing, but it couldn't have been good.

Taker didn't care. He slammed the door behind him and went into the shower. He didn't hear her come in over the pounding water. He turned to wet his hair and jumped when he saw her standing in the doorway.

"And what is wrong with you now?" She didn't beat around the bush.

"Does something have to be wrong?"

"Don't answer a question with a question." Dallas frowned when he went back to washing off like she wasn't there. "Spill it. Now."

Taker rubbed shampoo into his hair. "I'm tired. Blame it on that."

"You are not tired. You were fine last night. You woke up and boom. Mood. Do you have PMS?"

From the tone of her voice, Taker thought she was asking that question seriously. "You're hilarious."

"Wasn't meant to be funny."

"Unless you're plannin' on joinin' me in here, I would suggest you get outta here and find something to do."

"Gosh. You just make it sound so inviting." Dallas's voice was dripping sarcasm. Before he could say anything else she had turned and disappeared through the doorway.

Taker heaved a frustrated sigh and rinsed the soap out of his hair quickly. He snatched a towel and shut off the water. He stepped out of the small shower room, wrapping the towel around his waist. "Dallas, I didn't…"

That was as far as he got. Dallas wasn't there. Neither was her bag. Taker stood there for a moment before grabbing his clothes from his bag. He turned to get dressed and remembered. His match. It was less than an hour away. It wasn't like he had time to go running around the arena, trying to find a pissed off woman. He picked up his cell phone and called her…and was utterly unsurprised when it went straight to voice mail.

He tried again a few minutes later. Same result. Taker heaved a sigh and got his ring gear together. He dressed quickly and finished getting ready with about an hour to spare. He wandered the hallways, trying to get into character, finding it harder with every circuit of the backstage area. Three times around, and not sign of Dallas. He saw Glen exiting his locker room, and knew that he would need to head to his position.

Taker caught up to the other man. Glen smirked at him. With that contact in, it gave him a freaky, sort of demonic look. Very subtle, but nifty nonetheless. "You ready?"

"I guess." Taker rolled his shoulders, and stretched as they neared the curtain. "You seen Dallas around?"

Glen shrugged. "A while ago. She said she had a couple of errands to run."

Taker nodded as if that had been what he was expecting to hear. He barely acknowledged Glen when he gave him a whack on the shoulder and headed to the ring. Taker heard his music start and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to pull himself into the character.

And it worked. He ignored the crowd, and got into the ring. He and Glen had practiced, and their match went off pretty simply with both of them getting counted out. Taker spent a few minutes after Glen stumbled to the back soaking up the atmosphere. It was always nice to get cheered on by fans.

He went toward the back and through the curtain, getting a pat on the back from their road manager. He felt marginally better. Ready. It was also nice to really get back into the swing of things.

Taker went into his locker room for yet another shower. He heard his phone beeping, and looked at the screen to see he had a voice mail.

"Hey." It was Dallas. "Don't bother waiting on me. I got a ride. Have a good match." If her tone were any colder he might have gotten frost bite on his ear. Taker punched the button and redialed her number. Once again, it went to voice mail.

He got changed and made sure he had everything before heading to the hotel. Taker realized he was going to have to be honest about what was bothering him. She could get mad at him, and get over it, instead of thinking that he thought she was a convenient target for some mindless anger. He'd wake her up, if she was sleeping, and they would have it out.

That was easier said than done, of course. Dallas was no longer in the room with him either.

Taker looked around, noting that her bigger bag, with her actual clothes, was gone. So was anything else that said she'd been there. Her keycard was sitting on the dresser, along with an envelope. He peered inside. It was his plane ticket for the next day, and the ticket that would get him back to the fed on Monday.

He tossed them down and ran a hand through his hair. Ok. So she was making a point. He got that. He dug his cell phone out once again and dialed her number, now prepared to leave a message. When the beep came, he wondered if maybe he had lost his mind.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Dallas spent the night in her own room, and spent the next morning driving. Taker was catching his plane from where they were so she wasn't too worried she'd have to deal with him. Except for the nine billion phone calls, of course. So many missed calls, just one message. She stopped at a red light and put her cell on speaker to listen to it while she waited.

For a solid minute there was silence. And then she heard a sigh. "Dallas. I'm sorry. I'm takin' my shit out on you and…fuck. I hate voice mail. Call me back. Please."

Dallas hung up the phone and tossed it onto the passenger seat of the car she'd rented. She might call him. Eventually. It wasn't going to be that day, that was for sure. She wasn't mad – technically speaking. Frustrated. Why was he making this shit so hard?

Her cell phone rang. Dallas glanced at it but couldn't see the caller ID from the angle she was at. She stopped at yet another light and grabbed the phone, meaning to turn the damned thing off. She saw it was Rachel's number, so she answered.

"Stranger. Wanna share a room tonight?"Rachel jumped right in.

"Hello to you too. And I guess we can, why? Thinking of something fancy?" Dallas smirked.

"Hell no. Just a double. I can upgrade for free, so it'll be half regular." Rachel breathed a sigh. "This week has sucked so hard. I need to be around somebody that feels my pain."

"Why? What happened to you?" Dallas asked with a laugh.

"Phil! He won't let me smoke. Not even when I'm alone. He says the smell of smoke on my clothes makes him feel like throwing up and blah blah."

"I hope you blew some in his face. He takes that straight edge stuff pretty serious."

"You're tellin' me. I got over my crush pretty quick. Moving on to the next one." Rachel laughed. "He's a conceited jerk anyway. How was your week?"

"It was an experience." Dallas said dryly. "Although details will have to wait. I'm driving."

"Oh. My bad." Rachel snickered. "Room 412, and I'll leave a spare key at the desk."

"Right. See you in a couple of hours." Dallas hung up and before she could do more than jab at the power button, her phone rang again. "'See you' was my way of saying goodbye, Rach." She answered again, figuring Rachel had forgotten something. That was the usual.

Instead, a deep voice rumbled in her ear. "Where are you?"

Dallas rolled her eyes. Taker was nothing if not persistent. "On my way to the next venue. Matter of fact, I am driving right now so if you don't mind…"

"Wait…" Taker cleared his throat. "You keep askin' me what's wrong. You really wanna know?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't." Dallas said, holding her frustration back by force of will.

"I wanna get together and talk."

"Talk about what? You have made it perfectly clear that you want to be friendly when we're alone and you can get laid, and a complete dick when we are in public. Or more specifically at work. Let me see if I can guess. You assume because I am a female, and I was fucking you, that I have also been fucking with other guys along the way. And you are trying to figure out the who and the how. Let me clear it up for you." Dallas did not give him time to interrupt. "I have fucked exactly one guy in the fed. Does that make you feel better?"

He didn't say anything for a few moments. When he did, his voice had dropped into a chastened tone. "Who was it? So I'm not going crazy trying to figure it out."

"Are you serious?" Dallas started laughing. It really was funny. Annoying but hilarious. "You. You idiot. One means you, this past week."

"How is that even possible?" Taker said slowly. "I thought you and Glen…"

"Me…and…" Dallas snorted with laughter. "Rachel. Rachel fucked Glen. That was a long time ago. Am I now getting the credit for her conquests? I don't know what else you want from me. Would it make you feel better if I fucked around with a different guy every week? I don't get it. I don't understand this weird…bullshit…you keep imagining."

"It's not bullshit. You wanna know the real reason? I like you, Dallas. I have a feelin' that it could be more than…"

"Don't." Dallas cut him off.

"You asked. Repeatedly."

"And I'm regretting it. We hardly know each other. Don't go saying you have some sort of misplaced feelings for me just because you're rebounding, or lonely, or need your ego stroked. I'm not a star-struck ring rat, I don't need to fuck for a better position. And I sure as hell am not gonna be your convenient anger outlet."

"I didn't say any of that."

Dallas shook her head. "I know. I just said it. I heard myself. This is why I don't get involved with you asshole wrestlers. I don't think the world revolves around you, and I sure as fuck am not going to start now. You want somebody who's been around and you can count on who she's fucked, I suggest you call Lisa. You have a nice trip home."

She didn't give him time to come back with an answer for that. She hung up and then turned the phone off.

There was a reason she hadn't been calling him. Dallas didn't do angry, and she knew better than to try to 'talk it out' when she was angry. Taker didn't understand that. If he had waited a few days, and given her space to calm down, Dallas would have likely let this pass. She was going to keep her phone off, and stick to the hotel for the rest of the weekend. Just in case he got any smart ideas about scrapping his trip home for some unwarranted quest to argue things out.

Taker took the hint and backed off. At least for a couple of days. On Monday, when he got off the plane, the woman at the information desk informed him a rental was waiting. So that was one more headache that Dallas had remembered to take care of.

Speaking of Dallas…priority number one was tracking her down and sorting this shit out. Hopefully she'd be in the locker room and he wouldn't have to look far. He made it to the arena and Michael gave him his locker room number. Where his assistant would be waiting. Taker figured it was all a little too easy as he went down the hallway.

So he was not completely shocked when his assistant turned out to be Rachel.

"Hey, Taker. Have a good trip?" Rachel grinned at him from her laptop. Unlike Dallas with her ever-present ink pen and folder, Rachel relied on her computer.

"It was all right." He forced himself not to jump down her throat and ask about Dallas. He tried a different approach. He set his bag down on a bench and looked at her. "So Will isn't back yet?"

"Nope. Next week, maybe. At least that's what Craig said last night." Rachel looked up from her laptop once more. "I got you, Dallas got Orton, and a miracle happened and Lisa finally got stuck with Cena. I feel like I won the lottery." Her dislike of Cena was pretty well known backstage.

Taker smiled dutifully and started digging into his bag, not looking for anything in particular. Dallas was with Orton? He forced the jealousy he felt back down and sighed, accepting it. It was possible that Rachel would have traded her, but really what did he expect? Dallas wasn't like any other woman he'd ever met, and he really needed to stop lumping her in the group with them.

"There's a meeting in about an hour. You have time to grab something to eat before."

"A meeting?" Taker asked, looking at Rachel.

"Yeah. The mandatory staff…well. Mandatory for me. I don't know about you, because I think I have seen you at maybe one of these meetings in the past five years."

"I musta been sick that day." Taker smirked and zipped his bag. "I guess I'm overdue for one anyway." And he could probably get two minutes of Dallas's time while they were in there. Of course he should keep in mind not to push her too hard, considering she did not mind publicly embarrassing him.

"Other than that, you're clear until about four. They wanted to know if you would rather record your promo or if you wanted to do it live."

"Either way, doesn't really make a difference to me." It wasn't like he was saying anything new. "Actually, yeah I think recording it is probably gonna be better. So we'll do that."

Rachel smiled and typed something on her computer. "I am going to have the easiest week ever. All right. I'll go clear it then."

"Oh yeah? I thought I was busy."

"You are. This is why I love being behind Dallas in the rotation. She does all the hard work and she doesn't 'forget' stuff." Rachel did air quotes for that one. She gathered her things up and left him alone to mull over things.

Taker shook his head and paced for a few minutes, trying to figure out why it was bugging him so much that yes, the assistants worked on rotation. Maybe part of it was because Craig thought he was doing Taker a favor by having Will stick with him every time he had to have an assistant. Not that he had complained. In fact, usually Taker made comments about a personal assistant being a waste of time for him.

Of course that had been the week he'd been stuck with Lisa. She got things done, but she was in no way organized. And she left things to the last minute. Taker had found himself one day with no rental because Lisa had forgotten, the next he was without a room at the hotel because they were overbooked and she was waiting to be told to find him another room, instead of just doing it.

Taker heaved a sigh and looked at his watch. He wasn't remotely hungry, and the meeting would be starting in half an hour. He decided he'd wander the hallways until it began and try to clear his head.

Backstage it was packed. Since there was a meeting, everyone was there. Taker nodded at a few people who said hello, but kept to himself otherwise. He did not see Dallas, or Orton. Hell, he hadn't even seen Rachel and he'd been back by his locker room twice. The crowd started moving toward the ring, where they usually held such large meetings. Taker spotting Dallas as soon as he entered. She was standing near the announce table, in apparently deep discussion with Jim Ross and Orton.

Taker saw her glance in his direction as he took a seat in a few rows back from the ring. He lifted an eyebrow and nodded at the chair next to him. Dallas frowned slightly and looked away from him. She said something to Orton and JR before turning and walking over to where Taker was seated.

"Yes?" She dragged the word out, but the anger she'd flashed Saturday was no longer evident.

"How about that talk?" Taker said it in a low voice so no one else would overhear.

"I think you've said enough." Dallas studied him for a minute. "And this is hardly the time or place for another argument."

So, she was prepared to fight it out with him. Taker smirked to himself. "Tonight?"

"I don't know what time I can get away."

Now it was Taker's turn to study her. "Doesn't matter. I'll wait on you."

Dallas rolled her eyes. "Not necessary. I will call you, and you can meet me somewhere."

"You wanna come to my room when you're done then?"

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea." Dallas turned serious.

"Oh. And here I thought you wanted this to just be about sex."

"I do. It's not _my_ intentions I worry about."

Taker was saved from trying to answer to that by Michael climbing up onto the ring apron hitting a microphone to get their attention. Dallas spared him one last completely unreadable look before she wandered off toward where Orton was sitting on the announce table. He smiled and scooted to make room for her to sit next to him.

It was all he could do not to go over there and punch the younger man in the face. So much for having a handle on the jealousy issues. Taker smirked to himself and tried to focus on what Michael was saying.


	14. Chapter 14

14

Of course it took a few days, and it was obvious that Dallas was not really trying to get together. Taker was frustrated at first but Michael inadvertently saved him some grief by telling him about Orton's new deal to be in some commercials and the fact that he had gone from Miami to New York to Los Angeles in the space of three days. The man was busy, at least that week.

So Taker cut his promo, on camera, and then he wrestled his first match the next night, against Glen once more, to the same end – a double count out. He thought it was a waste of time but the matches with Glen were more for warming up and getting back into the flow than actually feuding with each other. That would come later on.

It was sort of serendipitous when he got stuck in an elevator with her for nearly two hours on Thursday night.

It was a house show, and he wrestled in the main event, a tag match. By the time he had showered and driven to the hotel, it was storming. The weather was calling for tornados in some areas, and as he walked into the lobby the severe weather sirens started going off. The lobby was deserted, which was a good thing. He wouldn't have to fend off any errant fans.

Rachel had left ahead of him so she could get a head start on taking care of his schedule for the next week. He was fine with that. Rachel was all right, and she surprised him by being fairly efficient. Maybe because she was still contemplating her short-lived crush on Phil. She had made jokes about it.

Taker glanced at is watch and pressed the call button for the elevator. He was tired, and he had to admit it, a little bit lonely. So when Dallas appeared beside him, he thought for a moment he just conjured her up to amuse himself.

She looked at him with the beginnings of a smirk on her face. She wore another one of her naughty secretary outfits – there was no other way to describe them. This time a black shirt and skirt combo, complete with boots with a heel on them.

"Hey." He spoke first. And blatantly eyed her cleavage. The top two buttons of her shirt were undone, and he was at a definite height advantage.

Dallas grinned impishly up at him. "Hey, yourself."

"You're running around late." Taker observed as the elevator arrived and he allowed her to step in first.

"We just got back from LA. And I had a meeting with the higher ups after the show. Aren't I the lucky one?" She jabbed the button for the 4th floor. Taker leaned against the wall.

"A midnight meeting with the bosses? Sounds ominous."

"You would know, huh? That's wh…" She didn't finish. The elevator jerked to a stop and the lights flickered and went out. "Uh…great." Dallas muttered a weak emergency light came on. The batteries must have been old because it barely illuminated the gloom in the small space. "Shouldn't there be a generator or…"

The elevator's alarm buzzed, a steady drone that made Taker's eyes feel like they were vibrating. He opened the small space under the control panel and picked up the emergency phone, not really expecting anyone to be there.

"Yes? This is security." A male voice spoke.

Taker sighed. "Yeah. We're kinda stuck in your elevator. What the hell is going on?"

"Sorry, sir. The storm has knocked out the power, and the emergency generator isn't working properly."

"Great. How long to fix it?"

The man wasn't put off by Taker's gruff voice. "We've just contacted management, who will contact the service company. Can you tell me how many are in your elevator?"

"Two of us. Can I just pry the door open?" Taker held the phone between his shoulder and ear, and tried to gets his fingers into a gape on the sliding doors.

"It looks like you're stuck between the second and third floor. If the doors opened, you wouldn't be able to get out." The man sounded apologetic, and confused. "The storms are pretty bad right now, sir. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience."

"Yeah? Well can't blame you for the weather."

"We're going to get you out as soon as we can. Please just remain calm and I will keep you updated."

Taker hung up and gave up on the door. He went back to his wall and leaned against it with his arms crossed. The alarm stopped buzzing at the same time and he sighed in relief.

"Was this part of a nefarious scheme of yours?" Dallas asked, bracing her arms against the wooden rail that went around the elevator. She crossed her legs at the ankle as well, and he couldn't help but look at the smooth skin in the gap between boot and skirt.

"As much as I'd like to take the credit, nope. Wasn't me this time." Taker dragged his eyes away from her legs and looked up at the ceiling. "And if there's a tornado, I highly doubt an elevator is the safest place to be."

"Ha. Interior room, no windows. Was there nothing in the guide about being suspended by metal cables?" Dallas sighed. They could hear a rumble of thunder, but it was made distant by their location.

The phone buzzed and made both of them jump. Taker picked it up. "Yeah?"

"Sir, unfortunately our generators are not coming online. We've put in a service call but it may be around an hour."

Taker sighed. "Really?"

"We could try to manually lower the elevator, but without at least a little power, we can't control the brake." The man sounded apologetic. "If we have to, we can try getting someone to the roof of the car and cut through the ceiling."

"Not necessary. As long as we don't have to be here all night."

"We'll have you out as soon as possible." The man restated. Taker thanked him and hung up after being assured once more that they would be updated.

When he turned back to his position against the wall, he saw that during his conversation Dallas had sat down on the floor with her legs stretched out in front of her, ankles still crossed.

"Decided to camp?"

"I don't think I can do another hour in these shoes." Dallas smirked. "So now we just kill time?"

"Pretty much." Taker hesitated, debated, and thought what the hell. He moved and sat down beside her.

"Are we going to have your talk now?" Dallas asked, half-smiling at him. Taker raised an eyebrow.

"You wanna get into this when there's no escape?"

"I have a feeling there would be no escape anywhere we go." Dallas's smile faded. "So go ahead. You wanted to talk. Now's your chance. I'm a captive audience, literally."

Taker smiled at that. She had a point. "Ya know, a couple of days ago, this would have been perfect. But now I kinda don't know what to say." He reached over and covered her hand with his. "Except I kinda miss having you around."

"I'm still around." Dallas said, smirking as she gripped his hand in hers.

"With me. You know what I mean." Taker met her eyes. "If the physical part is all you want, I guess I'll have to accept it. That's all."

Dallas thought that over for a moment, slight frown on her face. "For a guy, you are weird." She finally said. Random, and it made Taker smile again. "You act like that's a bad thing. I could offer the same thing to any other guy on the roster and the reaction would be completely different."

Taker raised an eyebrow. "How should I be reacting?"

"I dunno. You men say we women are difficult. Obviously you don't spend enough time with each other." Dallas sighed and leaned her head back against the wall, closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry. For acting all weird." He elaborated before could ask. "And I don't wanna rush you into something you don't want. But I gotta tell ya, I feel somethin' more for you than just wanting to get you in bed. So we're clear on that."

"Yeah. I think I got that message, anyway." Dallas smiled. She still had her eyes closed. "If only you could work on that attitude of yours, and stop being such a grumpy pain in the ass out in public…"

Taker snorted. "Can't help my nature."

"Well your nature sucks. And if you want to…ugh…get to know each other, then I guess I can bend. A little. Don't expect me to fawn over you though, because that is never going to happen."

"I wouldn't expect it to."

"Sure." Dallas laughed. "Just in case you ever get any ideas, you should know I am never going to fit your mold."

Taker made a noise and shook his head. "What mold would that be?" He finally asked.

"You know. Your usual type. I get that I'm like the flavor of the month." Dallas opened her eyes and looked at him. "And don't you go trying to argue it with me." She cut him off before he could do more than open her mouth.

"Maybe it's time that I made a change." Taker said softly. Dallas snickered.

"Right. You guys don't change. I could quit and come back in 10 years and I'd still be able to run circles around whoever is here because no one ever really changes. The only thing different would be their names."

"You have a jaded outlook, you know that?" Taker refused to get angry with her. She was right, in a way. He got things right a good portion of the time, but he never learned from his mistakes. Hell, he'd made three very big mistakes in the past, and if he allowed himself to really analyze it, he had to admit each time was the exact same thing. He'd married the trophy wife. Of course they'd been pretty convincing at first that it was him, not his money, his job, or his fame, that they were in love with.

"I'm a realist." Dallas sighed.

They were quiet for a few minutes. Thunder still rumbled outside, so obviously it was still storming. Taker felt Dallas play with his fingers, and relaxed with his head back, staring up at the ceiling again.

"As much as you don't like to hear it…where exactly do we go from here?" Taker finally asked, closing his eyes as she skimmed her fingers over the back of his hand.

"That's a conversation for another time, I think."

"Oh really? Since you're a 'captive audience' I thought we'd get it all out in the open."

Dallas laughed at that. "What exactly are you looking for?"

Taker shrugged. "I don't know." He said, being honest. "I kinda like the idea of no strings, then again I kinda like the idea of being…together. Committed? I don't even know what to call it."

And he could tell without looking that Dallas was trying to figure out how to answer to that without sounding like she was starting an argument. "I'm not dying my hair blonde." She finally said.

Taker chuckled. "I wouldn't expect you to." He looked down at her and raised the hand she'd been playing with to trace the line of her jaw. "Is that really all you think of me?"

"I said before…you have a pattern." She grabbed his hand and lowered it to her chest. "Of course, along with the dark hair, my boobs are also real."

"I noticed." Taker squeezed one breast, his eyes slipping closed at the fell of her through her shirt and bra. It was hard to believe, from his body's reaction, that it had only been a week since he'd last slept with her.

"If you want anything to happen tonight, you're gonna have to promise me you're not going to be a complete jerk tomorrow." Dallas said, a little breathless as his fingers rubbed maddeningly at her nipple.

He opened his eyes at that, and met her steady yet amused gaze. "I'll be on my best behavior."

"Mm hmm. No dirty looks, no attitude." Dallas arched her back and pressed herself into his hand.

"So in other words, I should just keep myself locked in my room until tomorrow is over?" Taker asked, squeezing her again. He smiled as she laughed. Whatever response she had to that was interrupted by the buzz of the phone. Taker sighed, regretting having to let go of her.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: So in case you haven't noticed, when I put an 'Author's Note' at the top of a chapter it can really only mean that there is smut ahead. So yeah. For a minute there I almost forgot what kind of fic this was. So be ye warned, and know that gratuitous use of body parts is ahead.

And a PS here – Yes. I am sort of notorious for cliff-hanger cut the action off right in the middle sort of chapter endings. They are too much fun to just stop doing it.

15

"Sure. No, we're fine." Taker finally hung up the phone and sighed. "They're backed up. Another hour to go. He said they might be here sooner, but he wouldn't count on it."

"Oh. Well great." Dallas smirked as he resumed his seat next to her. "Good thing I'm not claustrophobic. Do you have an early day in the morning?"

At her seemingly random question he shook his head. "Nah. Nothing going until ten or so. You?"

"Another meeting. Randy will probably sleep til noon if I don't wake him up. He went out with his family tonight, so there's no telling if he'll be giving a damn about working out early in the morning." Dallas said with a yawn. Taker looked at her for a moment, half-smile on his lips. "What? Not everybody is an early bird like you."

"I wasn't gonna say anything." Taker took her hand again. Dallas turned a little to face him and dropped her free hand onto his thigh.

"Now…I did hear you say another hour, correct?" She asked, running her fingers up the rough material.

"Do you know that elevators have cameras?" Taker asked with a chuckle as her hand got dangerously close to his groin.

"Do you know that I doubt the cameras are working? Even if it is, it's dark in here. What are they gonna see? They had to ask you how many people were in here." Dallas pointed out. She trailed her fingers down his thigh and back up.

He was tempted. But not entirely comfortable. It was one thing a few minutes ago, before the intrusion of the phone reminded him where they were. Dallas was looking at him, smirk firmly planted on her lips, as if she knew exactly what he was thinking.

Taker really could not resist the challenge in her eyes. He reached over and placed his hand against her breast again. He squeezed her once, twice, got annoyed at the fabric that covered her, and set to work on the buttons of her shirt.

Dallas's hand crept back up his thigh. This time she didn't stop. Her fingers traced the growing bulge in his jeans as she pressed her hand against him, making him suck in a breath.

He finally got the last button open, trying not to moan too loudly as she rubbed him through the material of his jeans. He pushed her shirt aside and took in the black lace bra she was wearing. He ran his hand from one breast to the other, barely skimming her hardening nipples. He hooked a finger into the material that covered one side and pulled it down, slowly dragging it across her skin, relishing her low moan as her nipple was freed. Taker bent his head and flicked his tongue over the hard little peak, running it in slow circles across her skin.

Dallas was squeezing him rhythmically through his jeans as he sucked and lightly bit her, drawing moans of pleasure from low in her throat. Taker tugged at the other cup of her bra and his fingers were soon molding her other breast, tweaking the nipple in time to his sucking mouth. He barely noticed when she loosened his belt buckle and pried the button fly of his jeans open, so a deep moan escaped him when he felt her hand wrap around his shaft and free him from the confines of his pants.

"Worried about a camera now?" Dallas asked him, her voice husky as she stroked him slowly from root to tip.

Taker huffed out an odd grunt and leaned back a bit, still holding her in one hand, still rubbing at her nipple. He gave her a dark look that made her laugh.

"Are you gonna get stage fright?" Dallas asked, squeezing him lightly. He hissed in a breath between his teeth.

"You do realize…if this gets out…we're never gonna hear the end of it?" He had to pause every time she tightened her grip.

"Then we'd better make it snappy, huh?" Dallas pushed his hand away from her and moved until she was on her knees, leaning over him. She dropped one hot, deep kiss on his lips before pulling away – mostly to prevent him from taking control of it. She kept one hand on his chest, rubbing it lightly down to his stomach and up, over and over, as she bent and took his cock into her mouth.

Taker figured she was sort of getting back at him for the first time they'd slept together, when he'd been so ready he hadn't bothered fully taking her clothes off. With his jeans still on, and up, and Dallas leaning across him, he could barely move. She pulled the skin over his shaft taut with her hand and pressed downward, making him gasp at the sensation. Her teeth scraped him and she soothed the spot with her tongue before continuing to suck him into her mouth.

He could only take so much of that. Dallas sensed it and pulled back. When he tried to change position, she pushed him back with her hands on his chest until he was pressed against the wall. She shifted, swinging a leg over his thighs.

He breathed out a moan as she raised her skirt. She was wearing panties this time – a thong in fact. It was all that separated her hot center from his throbbing cock. Dallas reached down and moved the skimpy material aside before guiding his cock toward her opening. She began to slowly raise and lower herself onto him, wiggling as she pressed her body down. Taker grabbed her hips and moaned as she rode him. Dressed as he was, the only sensation he got was the silken glide of her against his cock. Everything else was muted by layers of clothes. It made the feeling more intense, and he strained upward against her to get the most of the contact.

Dallas slid her hand between them and began rubbing her clit with her fingers in time to her movements against him. He let his hands drift to her rear and he guided her movements, pulling her forward every time she came down so that her hand was caught between them. She gasped and bucked her hips harder as her climax took her and her movements slowed to a stop. Taker waited it out, feeling her inner walls throbbing against him, his eyes closed. Dallas shifted herself and extricated her hand. He grabbed it and brought it to his mouth, sucking on the fingers she'd used to stroke herself to orgasm.

"So how do you wanna finish?" Dallas asked him, breathless and yes, there was that smugness again.

Taker chuckled and licked her finger, feeling her draw in a breath. "Keep on ridin' me." He said it low, and near her ear. "Won't take too long. I'm surprised I outlasted you."

Dallas smirked and rotated her hips slowly. "Like this?"

"Resident tease is back in town, huh?" Taker asked, groaning when she paused to squeeze him with her interior muscles.

He sat up straight, pushing at her legs at the same time. Dallas ended up sitting astride him, arms and legs wrapped around him. His arms went around her, holding her close as she moved up and down on his hard cock. She got her feet braced against the wall and went faster, slamming herself down with satisfied little grunts of pleasure as he puffed and moaned against her ear. His fingers suddenly dug painfully into her hips and he this time the moan was more drawn out as he climaxed. Dallas gasped and held onto him as he strained to go deeper inside her.

She relaxed against him, feeling all the little twinges as he came down from the high of his release. His grip loosened and he rubbed her where his fingers had left red marks on her. She stayed there for a few minutes, enjoying the afterglow, before easing away. She got up and spent a few minutes righting her clothes. Eventually he got up and followed her lead.

After they were more or less presentable, Dallas sat down once more. Taker again sat beside her. This time they didn't talk. He reached out and took her hand though and stroked her fingers with his. Eventually she put her head against his shoulder, and not long after that she dozed off. Taker had to smile at that. The woman didn't let any situation really get to her.

He had no idea how long it had been since the last call from the security guy either. Taker shifted and managed to reach the phone without disturbing Dallas. It rang once and was picked up.

"Any good news?" Taker asked.

"It shouldn't be long, sir." The man sounded distracted. "The repair crew went down to work on the generators about ten minutes ago. And they should be restoring your power any minute now."

"All right. Good. Thanks."

"I am so sorry this happened – usually we shut down the elevator if there's going to be a storm like this but we didn't have time." The man sounded completely apologetic. Taker understood it wasn't his fault.

"No problem at…" Taker didn't finish. The elevator lurched upward and the lights snapped on with a click. Dallas jerked next to him and let out a little yelp as the elevator rose and stopped several times before the ride smoothed out.

"What the hell was that?" Dallas asked, sounding groggy. Taker smirked and thanked the security guard yet again as the doors opened on her floor. He followed her off and stretched, feeling his back pop. "I suppose you want to sleep in my room?"

"Doesn't matter if I want to. I'm goin' to." Taker poked her in the side.

"Oh. And suddenly you're all bossy." Dallas smirked and leaned against him, yawning. "I want a soak in a hot bath. And a massage."

"One of us gets beat up for a living. I think that deserves a massage."

"Yeah. You have trainers for that. I don't." Dallas pulled her room key from a small pocket on her shirt. "I will share my tub with you. It's big. I might have to sit on your lap again though."

"Have to be crazy to complain about that." Taker took the key and opened her door, letting her step in first. It was a damn good thing he had a late call the next day. He didn't plan on sleeping anytime soon.

So he did climb into the tub with Dallas, after he'd made a trip to his own room for his bag. She grumbled but made room, and he got in behind her, so she was between his legs with her back against his chest.

"You plannin' on fallin' asleep in here?" Taker had to ask after fifteen minutes had passed and she showed no sign of moving. Dallas laughed and looked back at him.

"I could. But I suppose eventually I'll make it to the bed."

"How are you gonna get your massage if you're gonna spend all night in the tub?" Taker asked, smirking as he ran his hands from her shoulders down her arms.

"I was under the impression that I was getting turned down for the massage portion of the evening." Dallas smiled as he dipped his head and brushed his lips across hers.

"Now that you mention it…what I have in mind is less like a massage and more like me tasting every part of you." He illustrated his point by flicking his tongue along her jaw and over her earlobe. He felt her shiver in his arms as his breath puffed over the damp skin.

"Wow. You really do have the morning off." Dallas's sarcasm was wasted since she ended the comment with a moan as his teeth nipped her earlobe. "Ok. You have my attention."

Taker chuckled against her ear. He figured it wouldn't be too long before he had more than just her attention.


	16. Chapter 16

16

Dallas was sitting in the arena near the ring. Oddly enough, when Randy was around, it was the only place she could go for some peace and quiet. He was constantly on the phone, on his computer, or had people around him. But it was Sunday, so technically speaking she was done with his except for turning in his finalized travel plans. He was taking a few days off to go do some promotional work for the action figure line that was coming up, and since he wasn't scheduled for anything else, he wouldn't need an assistant. It was likely one of the public relations people would deal with it, so that was good.

What had made the week really hilarious had been Taker. He had kept his promise – in a roundabout way. He didn't give her attitude. As a matter of fact, Dallas got the distinct impression that he avoided her through the day. And like clockwork, he showed up at eight and asked when she'd been done. And then he'd appear at the time she said and they spent the night together.

At least, that's how it had worked the past two nights. Tonight was looking different already. Taker wasn't wrestling, and she hadn't heard a peep out of him all day. The show would start in about two hours, so that gave her just enough time to hunt Randy down, pry his attention away from his computer for thirty seconds to sign off on the last of his paperwork, and find Craig to turn it all in. More than enough time actually.

When the doors were opened for the public, she was standing near the curtain. That was her usual Sunday night position, and before the first match was over she was joined by Rachel.

"Please, don't let me get stuck with Cena." Rachel crossed her fingers and raised her hands skyward in her usual dramatic fashion. Dallas laughed.

"You are so getting stuck with him. Everybody else took a turn." Dallas said, still grinning. One of the production guys sitting near them overheard.

"Neither one of you is gonna get stuck with Cena next week. He's out filming a part in a movie." He informed them before heading on his way.

"Ah. The bearer of joyful news." Rachel did her version of a happy dance. Dallas just shook her head and peaked through a gap in the curtain as the crowd cheered over something that had happened in the ring.

"Is it time for my vacation yet?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

Rachel giggled. "You still have a few months to go. You made this week a freakin' breeze, for which I am eternally grateful."

"I did?"

"Everything was practically already done. Except for Taker's rental car for today, but that was easy enough."

"Ah. I didn't know he needed a rental today."

"Yup. He wanted to go home for a while, I guess." Rachel shrugged. They were in Houston, so home for Taker was pretty close. "He's done with Raw except for a taped promo, and going back to just Smackdown."

"Isn't he the lucky one?" Dallas asked with a smirk. Taker hadn't mentioned it at all. Which was kind of odd considering how much talking he had wanted to do over the last several days. "That probably won't last too long. Does Craig actually have his shit together this week?"

Rachel shrugged. "I have no idea. I guess…" She trailed off and made a face. Dallas followed the direction of her gaze and saw Lisa, who was flirting her blonde butt off with Cena. "Finally. They'll both get what they deserve." The tone of Rachel's voice cracked Dallas up.

"If she only had one more week to really sink her claws in." Dallas finally said between giggles.

"Ladies…" Craig interrupted them, stepping up behind them as they watched Lisa work. Dallas turned to see him holding out their folders for the next week. "Will should be back with us Tuesday, but it won't be for long. He's transferring over to a road management position."

"Really?" Rachel took her folder, made a face, and opened it as if she expected it to jump up and bite her. Her relieved sigh was enough to tell Dallas that she really hadn't drawn Cena for the upcoming week.

"Really. He'll be working under Michael on a few projects." Craig smirked. "And Dallas, I believe that Vince wanted to schedule a meeting with you tomorrow afternoon. Hopefully this will give you time to get ready." He tapped the folder in her hand. "See you ladies tomorrow." With that, he walked off, heading toward Lisa and Cena. He passed Lisa her folder and moved on without much conversation. Dallas watched Lisa look into her folder, pour expressively, and wrap an arm possessively through Cena's.

"What was Craig talking about? Vince wants to meet with you? It must be big if Vince himself wants a meeting."

"I have no idea." Dallas honestly didn't. She could not recall having a meeting with Vince that did involve the entire backstage staff. The highest up the ladder she had ever spoken was to Jim Ross, and Stephanie. She glanced at her folder, then looked again. "I thought he said Will was back?" She made it a question.

"He did. Why?" Rachel asked.

"Huh." Dallas showed Rachel her folder. Rachel started laughing.

"Oh. I get it. That's why he said you'd have time for your meeting, since Taker isn't even here until Tuesday."

Dallas smirked and thumbed the papers in the folder. "This better all be in order."

"I'm not quite up to your level yet, but I try." Rachel smiled. "Lucky me. I got Glen this week."

That cracked Dallas up again. "How long has it been since you PA'd for him? Three years?"

"Oh. Yeah." Rachel had to think about it. "Time flies, huh? Hey…at least I know what his quirks are."

"Among other things." Dallas muttered, snickering. Rachel elbowed her in the side.

"Ha. You are so funny. I guess I'll go see if he's around, and get out of here." They said their goodbyes and Dallas headed for the locker room where she had stowed her bag. She was going to hit the road as well. She had a long drive ahead of her, all the way to San Antonio. Three hours, give or take. She felt tired just thinking about it.

She made all the way outside before she realized she could not find her keys. "Damn it." Dallas muttered, and checked her pockets, then her bag. She'd had them earlier of course, because she had driven in. And parked. And she'd tucked the key into the back, because she distinctly remembered griping about the zipper getting stuck.

Dallas cursed under her breath and turned to go back inside. She ran nose first into a chest. She looked up, rubbed her nose in irritation, and tried to look annoyed. "Thought you were gone for a day or two?"

"I will be. Looking for this?" Taker jingled her keys. "I sort of borrowed your car for a while."

"You could have asked." Dallas let him put her hand from her nose and stood still while he eyed her critically.

"You'll live, I guess." He bent down and kissed her on the tip of her nose. Dallas only shook her head. He was obviously in one of his moods. "Let's go."

"Go where?"

"Out of here." Taker grinned at grabbed her bag, and then her hand. Dallas followed along behind him willingly enough. "My house, for starters."

"Your house?" Dallas asked as he unlocked her door, and opened it for her. He didn't answer until he'd stowed her bag in the trunk and was settled in the driver's seat.

"Yeah. You know. The place I pay for, and keep all my stuff." He put the car in reverse, backed up, and back into drive before glancing at her. "I suppose I should have asked first…"

"It would have been nice." Dallas laughed. He seemed to relax and realize she wasn't mad about it. She wasn't, really. She hadn't even booked a room for the night yet, so no problem there. "I have a meeting tomorrow at 2." She said, getting comfortable.

"Oh yeah?" Taker smiled. "I'll have you there in plenty of time.

"But it's your day off. I'll get myself there." Dallas pointed out.

"Well, you won't have to because I'll get you there. In fact, we have one little pit stop to make before really hit the road." Taker refused to elaborate. Until they arrived at the airport fifteen minutes later.

"I would have thought you lived close enough to avoid a flight." Dallas said with a laugh. Taker smirked and parked in the rental return lot, and helped gather up Dallas's things from the trunk. She followed him, wondering what he was up to. She had the car until Tuesday, which was when she would be turning it in and getting on a plane.

Taker finally came to a stop next to a large black truck. He tossed her things into the back, and then opened the door to help her in. He grinned and shut the door before disappearing across the lot toward the terminal building. Twenty minutes later he was back with a small envelope. He handed it to her as he slid behind the steering wheel.

"Ok. I get that this is your vehicle." Dallas said, smiling as she opened the envelope. "Only because I was nosy and I looked in the glove box. What's this?"

"Your refund voucher. Since I'll get you to the arena tomorrow afternoon." Taker smirked, rather pleased with himself. Dallas had to laugh.

"So you think that somehow you have outmaneuvered me? You know if you had said 'hey, how about you ditch the car and ride with me' I would have said yes."

"Where's the fun in asking?" Taker was still smiling as he guided the truck from the parking lot.

"So now you're dragging me off to your turf, so to speak. And dare I ask what you have planned?"

"That's classified." Taker pulled onto the highway and reached for her hand.

Dallas smiled. "You'd tell me but then you'd have to kill me."

"I wouldn't necessarily kill you. But there are some things I would rather do than talk about. Especially when I'm driving." He leered at her. Dallas had to laugh. He was in a rare playful mood, and she was not used to it.

And another thing was different as well. Usually when they had ridden together he was quiet and lost in his own thoughts, or playing some weird game of 20 questions in an effort to learn more about her. Now he just chatted about random things. Dallas couldn't figure out his angle. And then she had to laugh at herself for assuming he had one. He presented a very different side of himself in private than he did in public, that was for sure.

"I have a question." Dallas asked after they'd been on the road for a bit. Taker glanced at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Shoot. "

"What did you have to bribe Craig with to get me assigned to you as a PA again?"

Taker snorted. "What makes you think I did?"

"It's a little bit too coincidental. Because if I think about it, technically speaking you would have Will this week. And I probably would have gotten Glen. Rachel would have been up for Randy. And Lisa would still be humping Cena's leg."

Taker laughed at that. "Nobody said master detective is in your job description. I'm impressed."

Dallas sighed. "I am not trying to start an argument here."

"But?"

"But…please don't fuck with my job. Don't go trying to score me special favors or rearrange things to suit you."

"Well for this week, you're gonna deal with it. Craig owed me a favor. I collected. He said it wasn't a big deal because Will needs time with Michael to get trained. If it bugs you, I won't do it again."

"Good."

"Unless you ask me to." Taker amended, smiling at her groan. She did not need to prove to him she wasn't interested in whatever stroke he had at work. She was independent that way he supposed.

"You'd be waiting a long time for that to happen." Dallas said, smiling again. He turned off the highway and soon they were driving through some deserted back roads. "So you live in the middle of nowhere?"

"Pretty much." Taker smirked. "Should be there in a few minutes anyway."

"Ok. Good." Dallas sighed and was content to watch the dark scenery around them as he turned onto the gravel drive that led to his house. There were landscaping lights around so it wasn't completely dark, and she could see that he lived in a big sprawling ranch house that had been added to a few times. "You knock around this place all by yourself?" She asked as he parked and shut the engine off.

"Tonight's the exception." He said with a grin. He got out before she could say anything else. He went around the front of the truck and opened her door, giving her a hand down to the ground. Dallas stretched as he leaned into the back to grab her bags.


	17. Chapter 17

17

Dallas had just enough time to see a gigantic television, similarly huge couch, and about eight miles of different wood finish in the living room before Taker grabbed her and pulled her against him. Dallas tilted her head up and his mouth found hers. Her lips parted and his tongue flicked out, teasing against hers.

He finally pulled back so they could catch their breath. "Ok. Are you hungry?" Taker asked, smiling at her.

Dallas laughed, a little breathless. "I could eat." She pressed closer to him.

"Well I got some steaks. Thought I'd grill 'em up." He brushed her hair back from her face.

"Hmm…" Dallas let her head rest against his chest. Taker held her for a few minutes, not talking. Just enjoying the feel of her arms around him.

"That wasn't an answer." Taker squeezed her and let her go. "And I wanna eat before we get distracted." He grinned and stepped away before she could say anything.

Dallas spent the next hour nursing a beer, wandering around the big house and looking at everything, and generally staying out of the way. She'd offered to help, once, and he'd given her his 'woman, please' look again. He had it down to an art form. So she'd left him to do whatever it was he was doing while she played nosy.

When she wandered out the sliding glass doors and onto the back deck, Taker was transferring the steaks from the grill to a plate. He glanced at her as he shut the grill down. "Find any incriminating evidence?"

Dallas grinned. "You must have an awesome hiding spot. I was really looking for your leather whips and chains."

Taker smirked. "You shoulda looked in the closet." He led the way back into the house. "You want another?" He looked at the bottle of beer in her hand. Dallas shrugged and let him take the empty and replace it with a full one.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" She asked, taking a sip of the cold beer.

"I think we're past the point of me having to get you drunk." He said wryly, digging into the fridge for salad fixings. He'd made baked potatoes in the microwave.

"You know what's funny?" Dallas asked, sipping the beer.

"What?"

"You. Being all domestic. Is this an attempt to impress me?"

Taker snickered. "Is it working?"

"Nope."

"Then no. I just felt like grilling some steaks." He laughed at her snort of disbelief. "Stop looking for ulterior motives. If you want, I'll drive you on to San Antonio and you can order room service and sleep on a bed that has had a million people in it."

"Yeah. I fail to see the difference in that and staying here." Dallas said with a smile.

"Oh, you're hilarious." But he smiled when he said it. "Do you cook?" He asked, changing the subject.

"On occasion." There was a butcher's block in the kitchen, with high bar stools next to it. She sat down on the nearest one and watched as he put the salad together. "Why? Do I owe you a dinner to make up for this one?"

He smirked again. "I have a feelin' you'll be workin' this one off tonight." 

"Ah. Finally, the real reason I'm here." Dallas sipped her beer. And fell silent as he got everything together and fixed a plate for both of them.

They ate in silence for a few minutes. Taker kept casting curious glances in her direction. Finally, he couldn't take the quiet. "What's wrong?"

Dallas raised an eyebrow. "Nothing is wrong. In fact, everything should be just about right."

"But it's not?" Taker asked, wondering what the hell she was talking about.

"I don't know." Dallas frowned thoughtfully down at her salad.

"You said _I_ acted weird." Taker grumbled under his breath. Yes, he had some jealousy issues, and yes, he knew that in his mind he was too damned old to be satisfied with just a fling. But he had wanted to try. And she was even misreading his intentions now.

"I'm sorry. I just…" Dallas set aside her fork. She hadn't eaten much, as good as it all was. She found her stomach was twisting in knots of tension. "I thought before, when we used to just…mess around...that maybe screwing each other a couple of times would stop that from happening. Do you know what I mean? Like we both were intrigued because nothing ever happened. And then something finally does happen, and happens several times in fact. And it is pretty damned mind-blowing. And even though I keep saying that it is just going to be about sex, sex, and only sex, you keep trying to make it more."

"I'm not…" Taker sighed and attempted to keep his tone even when he spoke. "I just thought I'd like a night with you, off the road. That's it. I'm not askin' you to run off to Vegas and get married. Hell, I haven't even asked you if you were gonna fly out with me tomorrow afternoon. I don't know what your problem is. I try bein' nice, I try bein' an asshole, and you seem to take offense to both."

"You…_try_…to be an asshole?" Dallas asked with a smirk. "I just hate this shit, that's all. I don't _want_ to like you."

"What, you make a habit of sleepin' with guys you hate?" Taker asked, feeling angry all of a sudden.

"Don't be dense."

"Me?" Taker pushed his plate away. "I tried to tell you, I wanted somethin' more. You pretty much cut me off at the balls. Fine. I try to give you what you want, you wanna cut me off again. I don't understand what the fuck it is I've done wrong this time."

"I meant that I have liked you. But now it's more _like_ than just…like." She emphasized it.

"So what is wrong with that?" He asked, exasperated. They had gotten along for a few days, he should have seen an argument coming. If there was one thing they did better than sex it was fight.

"I can't _like_ you that way, all right?" Frustrated, Dallas got up and walked away. Taker watched her go through the door to the deck and just sat there for a minute, wondering what exactly had just happened.

He got up meaning to go after her but for once he listened to that inner voice that told him to give her time. She was struggling with maybe getting a little too attached, and he could understand that. He didn't understand the need to fight it. People got together all the time. Sometimes it ended, and sometimes it ended badly. But it wasn't possible to just turn it all off on a whim.

Instead of heading for the door, he gathered their dishes and started cleaning up. He stored the leftovers in the fridge, washed his hands, and finally went to the door. Dallas was standing on the deck, leaning on the rail and looking out over the pool in the back. And he didn't know whether he should go try to talk to her, or leave her alone to figure out what it was she wanted. Hell, he'd already agreed to do things her way and she was still upset.

He hesitated another minute and muttered a curse under his breath before opening the door. Taker stood next to her and braced his hands on the railing.

"It's nothing to get mad about." He finally spoke when she didn't say anything. She didn't even turn her head to look at him.

"Maybe not to you." Dallas finally sighed and shook her head. "And don't think I don't realize how nuts I probably sound."

"I don't think you're crazy. Much."

"Ha. Yeah, you're funny too." She stretched and shook her head. "I don't know how you're going to take this but…I don't know if I can sleep with you tonight. I'm just really, really confused right now."

Taker half-smiled and grabbed her hand, threading his fingers through hers. "Darlin', I've been confused since the first time we messed around." He brought her hand up and kissed the back of it. "And if time's what you need, then that's what we'll do."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Taker pulled her, and Dallas went along willingly. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her for a moment.

"I don't know. For being me?" Dallas rested her hands against his waist, her forehead on his chest, and closed her eyes. Taker just held onto her, rubbing his hand lightly along her back.

When they finally went inside, Dallas took her bag to the guest room. Taker had to stop himself from arguing with her over it. Hell, he was tempted to tell her he'd behave and she could just sleep in his bed, but he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself and she wouldn't believe him anyway. He paced up and down the hallway debating on what to do, to go talk to her – or attempt to – or to really give her time.

Eventually Dallas turned off the light. And that settled it for him. Taker went into his room and stretched out on his bed. He could not remember ever feeling so damn lonely in his life. Probably because he knew the reason was across the hall.

With a heavy sigh he got up and went into his bathroom to take a shower. He had a feeling sleep would be a long time coming. The hell of it was, she wanted space and they were stuck together for the next week. Of course she could get her own rooms, travel by herself, and keep her distance, but the fact remained they could not just walk away from each other.

Taker finally crawled into bed and closed his eyes. He wondered if Dallas were having the same kind of trouble he was. He absolutely hated this shit. Whether she liked it or not, sleeping with each other had put them in a sort of relationship limbo. If they hadn't given in, they'd probably still be stealing gropes in the locker rooms and hotel hallways. He wasn't sure they would have been better off. Maybe happier in denial. The thought caused an annoyed chuckle to come from him. No wonder Dallas was confused.

At least he could focus on the fact that she liked him. Really liked him, beyond just liking him enough to tolerate him. For a minute there, he'd been almost convinced she was going to admit to some deeper feelings of her own. He was getting pretty damn tired of hiding the fact that he was falling for her.

"Right. Hiding it." He said that out loud, although in a low voice. A smidge more obvious about it and he'd be declaring his feelings on the next Raw he had a promo for. And the thing was, for him it wasn't even just about the sex, although she was right about the mind-blowing part. He didn't want to go across the hall, get in the bed, and fuck her senseless. He wanted to go across the hall, get her out of bed, and work this thing between them out. And that was a new feeling for him. She didn't hold the market on being confused.


	18. Chapter 18

18

It was a long quiet drive to San Antonio.

Dallas had made breakfast, because she'd gotten up before Taker. But she barely picked at the food. He had no idea what to say or do to make things better either. He kept looking at her, expecting something. Even a 'fuck off' would have been welcome at that point.

It didn't help that she was wearing another one of her naughty secretary outfits. Taker knew it wasn't on purpose, she did have a meeting to go to. This one was a little bit more conservative - knee length black skirt and a deep blue silk blouse with a pair of low heels this time.

As enticing as the outfit was, Dallas was brooding. They got to the arena and she finally spoke, but only to tell him she had to get to her meeting, and that she'd go over his schedule when it was done. She didn't even give him time to respond to that.

He had some time to kill so he changed and grabbed a workout with Glen and a couple of other guys who were there early. Taker could have left. Technically speaking he didn't have anything to do until the next day. But he couldn't. He couldn't just leave things with Dallas hanging such as they were.

After an hour, he was done. He showered in an empty locker room and got dressed before wandering around aimlessly. Eventually he spotted Dallas, who was speaking to Jim Ross. He shook his head and turned to go to the ringside area. He wanted to sit and just try to get his mind off things.

Eventually Dallas wandered in. She had a folder with her, no surprise. She was also wearing a thoughtful, distracted frown.

"You're plane leaves tomorrow morning at ten. I guess they want you to do a taped promo before they do the show, and your match. Jackie from wardrobe wants to meet with you before the show as well, to get your stuff ready for the pay-per-view. And I went ahead and reserved your ring time for 3 tomorrow."

"Fine." Taker looked at her critically. She was being her usual efficient self, but that was it. He finally could not take it anymore. Sitting back and waiting was not his style. Or preference. "Are we ever gonna talk about this?" He finally asked, unable to not sound confrontational.

"About what? Your schedule?" Dallas glanced at him, but it was just a quick flick of her eyes.

"Yes. My schedule is obviously what has you so upset."

She raised an eyebrow at his sarcastic tone. "I told you…"

"Fuck what you told me. Listenin' to you is what got us here in the first place." Taker rose from his seat. "So we like each other. Big deal. It's not a crime. Who gives a shit if we get attached but us? I think we're both grown up enough to deal with it."

Dallas said nothing. She was now looking at him though, her expression one of surprise.

"What? I'm not afraid to admit that I feel somethin' for you. You don't wanna hear it though. You wanna pretend we can just be fuck buddies and nobody feels anything, then that's on you. Not me. You said you weren't gonna sleep with me because you were afraid to like me…fine. I'm done with you until you can admit you do." With that he turned and walked away, hands balled up into fists.

The first thing he did was track down Craig. He was in a meeting but Taker was beyond caring. He motioned for the other man to come into the hallway, and then grabbed him and ducked into the nearest empty room.

"I have a problem."

"Ok…well, uh…Dallas could take care of…" Craig was a bit intimidated. It didn't help that Taker not only stood about a foot taller than him. Taker was also pissed off. And Taker pissed off was not a happy place to be.

"Fuck that. She's the problem. And I don't want this shit getting' around. We're havin' some trouble at the moment."

"You're…oh. I didn't realize you two were together." Craig raised an eyebrow. He should have guessed, considering Taker had wanted Dallas as a PA instead of Will.

"We're not. Technically speakin'. I'm tryin' to prove a point." Taker shoved a hand through his hair. "Shift her over to somebody else. I don't give a fuck who."

"Um. Ok?"

"I don't need a PA this week either. I think I can handle my shit on my own, especially if I'm only working four days."

"Right." Craig tried to smile, cautiously. "I guess this sort of works out. Since Dallas is getting bumped up."

"She is?"

"Yeah. I'm leaving to go work for corporate. So with me going, and Will going, Dallas has to hire a couple of new PAs in to fill in the gaps. If she starts this week, it won't be so bad. Cena is only on for Raw, and if we don't have to shift people to cover him, a couple of us can deal with it."

Taker had completely forgotten Dallas's meeting earlier. Hell, a promotion was something to celebrate. And here he was, pretty much stomping on her parade.

The hell with that. She had started this shit.

"Good for her. I'll just take care of my shit myself. If I need help, I'll ask."

"Fine. Uh…sorry that you guys are having trouble?" Craig made it a question. "Is it because we swapped her schedule around? Because I know Dallas has issues with people screwing with her job. That's why I'm kinda surprised you and her…ya know. Because she says she doesn't wanna be accused of ever riding on some guy's star, and you know how rumors around here get. As soon as people find out a wrestler has a new girlfriend or wife, they either get swamped with crazy fan shit, or get universally hated and picked apart and accused of…uh…fucking their way to the top." 

Taker pressed the heels of his hands against his temples for a moment. He was starting to get a headache. "You guys pretty close?"

"Well…no. The only one she's really close to is Rachel. But she's way more open with us normals than you guys."

"So will you take care of shifting her for me?" Taker asked, feeling tired suddenly.

"Sure. Show can use a PA this week. He's got a couple things coming up this week he might need a hand with." Craig said after thinking it over. Show – wrestler Big Show, real name Paul – had just come back after getting surgery. So much like Taker a few weeks before, he'd spend a couple of weeks getting back into the job.

"Great. Thanks. I'll grab my schedule from you tomorrow, if you get it from her. I'm gonna get outta here." Taker sighed and gave Craig a pat on the shoulder, sorry he'd scared the guy.

Taker had to admit though, his feelings were hurt. He and Dallas could have something, but they would never know because she was convinced she'd suffer in the long run. He felt like he was being punished for being successful. A part of him was grateful, that she was proving it was not his money or his fame that held her to him. If she would just admit she gave a damn about him, and she was willing to give it a go, not just fucking around but actually being together. As a couple.

He didn't give a damn what other people thought. Yes, when he was younger he got a reputation as a party guy. And then he'd married and each of those had proven to be mistakes. Hell, he took that shit in stride. He was famous. He was rich. People recognized him on the street. Was he supposed to change that because of some woman?

Taker grabbed his bag and took it outside, throwing it in the back of his truck. He was going to go home and spend the rest of the day feeling sorry for himself. And try to figure out exactly what he was going to do about Dallas.

It was funny how well Dallas took Craig's stumbling news that she was going to PA for Show and do her training for the manager job. She didn't seem surprised or upset. He traded her Taker's folder for Show's and that was pretty much it. They would start going over her paperwork for the promotion later in the week.

Dallas was sort of glad she'd developed a pretty solid poker face, because even though she acted unsurprised, and in fact happy that the shift in wrestlers happened, inside she was a mess. She felt sick to her stomach, and knew it was because she was screwing up. And she absolutely hated this shit. There was a reason she avoided relations with the wrestlers, and this was why. She was reduced to being one of a million women who fancied themselves in something other than plain old animal lust with Taker.

She wandered around until she found Show's locker room. He was sharing with a couple of other guys, and was in the middle of what sounded like the world's longest joke when Dallas came in.

So she just found a seat in the corner and started to go over Show's week, ignoring the laughter and barely acknowledging them when they said hello to her. It took a few minutes to notice the room had cleared. Dallas looked up to find Show looking at her, a half-smirk on his face.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you lost your best friend."

Dallas winced at that. Not that Taker had been her best friend. She wasn't sure exactly what he was. "I've had a rough couple of weeks." She conceded.

"Ah. Poor kid." Show gave her shoulder a pat. She was lucky he didn't knock her out of the chair. "You look upset."

"I'm depressed." Dallas admitted with a sigh. She handed him his schedule to look over.

"Well we can't have that. Let's go eat."

"What does one thing have to do with the other?" Dallas asked, taking the paper back. He'd barely glanced at it.

"When I'm depressed I eat. Hell when I'm happy, I eat." He patted his belly. He wasn't nearly as big as he used to be, but he was still the biggest guy on the roster.

"I'm not hungry." Dallas said morosely. She straightened the papers up and noticed he hadn't moved. In fact, Show was still looking at her with that odd smirk on his features. "What?"

"You. I don't think I've ever seen you down. Must be a guy."

Dallas wished it wasn't so damned obvious. "It's not open for discussion. At least not yet." She added, thinking that once she got over the shock of the day she'd be plenty mad and ready to vent.

Then again. She couldn't even get mad about it. Not really. Not like she would if she actually did not give a damn about the guy in question. She hated feeling this way. And for what? Some guy who had managed to break down her defenses in about twelve seconds flat?

Annoyed she stood up. "I changed my mind. I'm hungry." Dallas waited for Show to follow her toward catering. She was even going to risk the normally horrible food served there. She suddenly wanted to drown out her thoughts in a rush of sugar. Preferably in the form of chocolate.


	19. Chapter 19

19

An entire month passed. Dallas kept herself busy, getting the hang of the added responsibilities, hiring and training two new people, and generally pretending that things were as they had always been.

Avoiding Taker was pretty simple. She didn't even try. He kept himself to himself. And when he had needed a hand, he'd gone through Michael. That was fine with her. Right up until she crawled into bed at night. She was either so exhausted from the new activity she barely remembered getting in bad, but more often she had been restless, tossing and turning, unable to sleep for more than ten minutes at a time.

The funniest part of the whole mess turned out to be Lisa. She was a bit of an airhead, and a perpetual man eater, but she had some sort of odd sixth sense when it came to relationships. She'd shown up a couple of weeks after Taker's blow off, picked up her schedule, and looked at Dallas for a long moment. Without a word at first, she had turned and closed the conference room door. Then she sat down across from Dallas with a concerned expression on her face.

"Who is he, and what happened?" Lisa cut right to the chase.

And Dallas, after being prompted, found herself spilling everything. To Lisa. Someone she had never really trusted or liked. Lisa had listened, had nodded and patted her hand in a gesture of understanding, and did not attempt to offer any advice. Dallas felt better for a while after unloading everything, and Lisa seemed to understand that she needed that.

But things crept back again.

She still thought about him. Often. And fought the urge to track him down almost daily. And why? Because she missed him. At first she'd told herself it was the sex she missed. It had been great, and it hadn't happened nearly often enough, so yes, she did miss the intimacy. Slowly, she started to realize other things. Like that look – of which she still thought of as his 'woman, please' sort of exasperated expression – she found herself thinking about it every time she said something obvious. And his weird and mostly subdued sense of humor. She even missed his random forays into being a complete and utter bastard.

Another _hilarious_ thing. Dallas and Taker could not avoid each other forever. She understood that. She wasn't going to give up a job she actually loved just because she had to look at some guy every now and then. And while he had not attempted to approach her, or talk to her in any way, she had still caught him looking at her. Sometimes thoughtfully. More often than not though, his expression was unreadable. She always felt so strange after it happened, mainly because there had been a time when she'd thought herself pretty adept at reading these people she'd practically lived with for the past several years.

Dallas printed off the calendar she'd been working on for the past hour and glanced over it. She had changed how they ran the assistants, mainly in how the schedule was done. Craig was a week-to-week person, but Dallas hated that sort of last minute thing. So she had mapped out a month ahead, and for some of the guys, six weeks or more.

It had worked smoothly so far. Dallas had assigned one of the new hires, an older and very grandmotherly woman named Kim, to Cena on a semi-permanent basis. No one worried that Kim had any sort of designs on Cena. In fact, she treated him the same as she had her son before he'd joined the Army. Kim was a widow, in her fifties, and could have been a drill sergeant herself. Cena oddly enough really seemed to like her. So that took a lot of worry off her shoulders. He was still their busiest guy on the roster, and keeping one person on him for a while meant that the confusion would be les.

And Dallas still PA'd when needed. Unlike Craig, who seemed to find ways to stay in the office, she actually liked being an assistant. And she liked being busy.

That particular flaw came back to bite her in the rear.

It was the week before a pay-per-view. Most of the guys were doing a four day tour of Mexico, something that happened usually once a year. The rest were here taking care of house shows, and doing personal appearances to promote the show on Sunday. Lisa and Kim had gone to Mexico for the week, so it was Rachel and the other new hire, Chris, taking care of things around the arena.

It was early in the morning on Monday when Rachel called Dallas. Her voice was so hoarse she could barely understand her.

Dallas glanced at the clock, noted it was not yet six in the morning, and sat up with a yawn. It had been one of the good sleep nights. So much for that now. "Ok. Hold on. You're sick, I get it."

"Sorry…" Rachel spoke in a near whisper. "I should have paid attention last night when my throat was scratchy…now I can't talk, and my throat is killing me. It woke me up. So I'm going to call a doctor and get seen this morning. Can you handle it without me for a few hours?"

Dallas laughed, feeling a little slow. "I think we'll get by. Hope you aren't contagious."

"Yeah. You and me both." Rachel coughed and groaned. "Ugh. I'll call and let you know what the doc says. Taker wanted to meet up at seven-thirty in the lobby after his workout to go over his stuff for the week."

"Taker?" Dallas was sure she'd heard wrong.

"Yeah…Oh. Right. He's doing some auction thing tomorrow for charity, so Michael wrote him into the house shows and…" Rachel's voice cracked and faded.

Dallas got up and paced around the bed. Taker had been scheduled for the tour, not the house shows. In fact, Lisa was supposed to be PA'ing for him. "So who is Lisa taking care of now?"

"Oh…they sent Glen down, so we traded. But not a fair one since Glen's just stepping into Taker's place there, and Taker's doing his own thing here."

"Ok. I'll handle it. You just…try to get better. And don't forget you need to get the doc to fill out the forms for insurance."

"Yes, Mom. I'm going to print it out now. And email you what I have of the schedule so far. Thanks Dallas."

They said goodbye and Dallas sat down with her phone in her hand. She could conceivably fob Taker off onto Chris, the other new hire. But Chris already had his hands full with Randy and Show. It wasn't often any of them had to PA for two wrestlers, but the two of them were doing some promo work together and their schedules matched. So it worked.

"Damn it." Dallas got up and went toward the shower. Ok. So she would deal with it. She really did not have a choice. Hopefully Rachel wouldn't be gone all day, and all Dallas had to do was give Taker his schedule. She could do that.

She came out of the bathroom twenty minutes later, towel wrapped around her. She turned her laptop on and sure enough, Rachel had emailed her the schedule. Dallas didn't have a printer handy, so she grabbed a notebook and jotted down that day's schedule for Taker. It was a start anyway. She glanced at the rest, and had to fight the urge to change anything too much. It was hard though. She was used to managing these guys to a fault, and doing it her own way.

Once she was done she stowed the laptop and got dressed. Dallas decided to just go ahead and go downstairs. The lobby had a coffee shop that opened early, so she figured she'd eat breakfast. She grabbed her key, notebook, cell phone, and wallet and headed for the door.

There were a couple of the guys in the lobby, talking quietly near the desk. Dallas waved at them and ducked into the coffee shop. And stopped in her tracks. Sitting in one of the small booths in the back was Taker. He was done with his workout early, apparently. He had a cup of coffee and a breakfast pastry in front of him. He looked about as bad as Dallas felt. She braced herself and went over to his table, nervously squeezing her notebook.

"Hey. Rachel's not feeling good this morning, so I have your schedule. Kind of." She jumped right in, not looking at him after he met her eyes briefly. He was doing that unreadable thing again and it made her uncomfortable.

"Kind of?" If he thought she was being abrupt, he did not say. Taker motioned to the empty seat across from him. "You wanna sit down?"

Dallas shrugged, hesitated, and slid into the booth. She set her notebook down in front of her. They were silent until the waitress appeared to take Dallas's order. She asked for a soda and a pastry, and when she looked back Taker was still looking at her intently.

"How have you been?" He finally asked, sounding at least civil. Dallas was surprised at that. She had expected a bit of anger, especially since she hadn't tried to fix whatever it was between them.

"Good. Busy." She opened the notebook and turned it sideways. She wanted to get this day over with. Because not only was she uncomfortable, and awkward, now she was feeling like crawling across the table to sit in Taker's lap. Which probably would have scandalized the entire coffee shop. "Unless Rachel comes back early and tells you otherwise, you might want to get to the arena a bit early. The charity people are going to call, and Michael wanted you available for that."

Taker nodded. He didn't bother looking down at her neatly printed itinerary. Instead, he kept his eyes on her mouth as she talked. It was rather disconcerting, especially considering that Dallas had done that to him on many occasions. The man had a sexy mouth on him. She couldn't help it.

Dallas cleared her throat and went on. "You don't have to be there until 9. The call is supposed to be 9:30. At 11, you've got the ring for about forty minutes." She pulled the pen from where it was clipped on the metal spiral of the notebook and jotted something down. "And since you're house-showing this week, you should probably know that at around 1-ish, there's going to be a group of fifth graders on a field trip traipsing through the arena. I don't remember exactly what it's about though – could be for gym class for all I know. Unless you want to have screeching 10 year olds hovering around you, you may want to consider that lunch time. I'm pretty sure that they already have the fed reps – since Cena is gone that fell on somebody else."

"I'll have to take that under consideration I guess." Taker finally said as the waitress came by with Dallas's pastry and drink. "Anything else?"

"Another ring time at five. Show wanted that one, and I guess Rachel went ahead and scheduled it just in case. Your match is going to be the main event." Dallas glanced at her watch. "If you want to book another night here, you have to let me know now. Otherwise I'll call about renting you a car. Rachel was going to do that this morning but I can take care of that."

"I'd rather drive on. I have that auction thing tomorrow at noon."

"Right. And that's the only thing on your schedule. Although last year, it was an all day thing when Glen did it. So you might want to take that into consideration."

"I will." 

"Ok. I…err…Rachel or I will work out the rest of the schedule this afternoon." Dallas corrected herself and took a bite of the warm pastry. Taker finally reached over for the notebook and was reading over what was written as she ate. He picked up her pen and scribbled something along the side of the schedule she'd written out before closing the notebook and tucking the pen back into place. Dallas raised an eyebrow at that but said nothing as she finished eating.

"Are you riding with me?" He finally spoke as she sipped the last of her soda. Dallas paused in mid-swallow, not sure if that was such a good idea.

"I have a rental. I..." She finally shrugged and wiped her lips with a napkin. "I'll let you know what happens with Rachel as soon as I know something. And I'll drop your schedule off when it's finished." She flipped her wallet open and dropped some money on the table before he could do more than sputter in her direction. Dallas grabbed her notebook and slid from the booth, heading back toward the elevators and her room.

And she kicked herself mentally the entire ride to her floor and walk to her room. She had wanted to say yes. And she'd been on the verge of offering to turn her rental back over to the company to travel with him. When she wasn't PA'ing, she could set her own schedule, so riding along with him would not have been out of the question. But good grief, did that actually mean she was going to admit to wanting a relationship with the man, not just relations of a sexual nature? She was afraid to admit it even to herself.

She went into her room and began tossing things into her bag. She would be moving on when the show started, and if Rachel wasn't back then she would need to be prepared for anything. She tucked the notebook into her bag and hesitated.

Dallas pulled it out again. Taker had written something down, and while she felt like it was the equivalent of looking into a box full of snakes, she had to know.

She flipped through the pages and stopped, frowning a little. He'd drawn a line from the note she'd written about his next hotel, and had put a question mark. Under that…he'd simply written "I miss you, Dallas".

Dallas sat down on the edge of the bed and kept reading over the four word note. She felt like crying suddenly, and that was not like her at all. In fact, it sucked. Because she missed him too. Way too much to keep saying she was as unattached as she claimed.


	20. Chapter 20

20

Rachel finally called her at 10 with the worst possible new.

"Strep. I'm out for a few days."

Dallas was sitting at a table in the arena, drinking a soda. It had been a long morning. Probably because she'd gotten up so early. She sighed and shook her head. "A few days meaning?"

"A week." Rachel squeaked it out. She really did sound horrible.

Dallas felt a bit ill herself but for entirely different reasons. "Well…just have them email me the note." She managed to sound normal. She gave herself points for that.

"Already done. I'm sorry 'bout this. I hate getting sick…"

"Yeah well. You gotta stop making out with strangers." Dallas smiled but wasn't feeling nearly as humorous as she sounded.

"Ha. You are hilarious. Sorry about sticking you with Taker this week too. I know you'd probably rather have a hot poker to the face than deal with him."

Dallas actually felt the pasted on smile wither and die on her face. "Why would you say that?" Besides Lisa, nobody knew about what had happened. And if Lisa said anything, Dallas was going to…

"Oh. Oh fuck." Rachel laughed and coughed at the same time. It took a good two minutes to get herself under control. And her voice was worse. "I wasn't supposed to say anything…please don't tell on me."

"Tell on you to who?"

"Taker! I swear, it's kind of annoying. You are all he could talk about. Once he started talking. It kind of all came out. And he swore me to secrecy! I'm an idiot."

Dallas let her ramble for a minute before interrupting. "What…exactly…did he say?" She kept her voice neutral.

"Specifically?" Rachel cleared her throat, or tried to rather. "Just that he liked you. And that you guys had a little falling out."

"Right." Dallas pinched the bridge of her nose with her free hand and sighed.

"I was wondering why you were in such a funk. Guess now I know." Rachel said with a choked sounded laugh. "I think you're both nuts."

"Yeah. No argument there."

"Seriously. I know your rule about messing around with the guys. I'm not even gonna ask why you broke your own rule, because it's the _Undertaker_ for cryin' out loud. I would bang that man like a screen door."

Dallas started laughing at that. Rachel was sickly but still herself, obviously. "Maybe you'll get your chance."

"Doubt it. He's already kinda stuck on you. You want some fever induced advice?"

"You're gonna give me some whether I wanna hear it or not." Dallas said, still smiling a little.

"Damn straight. Give the guy a chance. Who cares if you'll be a _couple_?" Rachel emphasized it, and Dallas got the feeling she'd done air quotes. It made her smile again. "No law says you gotta marry the guy just because you agree to hang out together for a while. Stop being all Type A for a while and just enjoy it. You've earned it, woman."

Dallas snorted. "I've _earned _getting laid?"

"Among other things." Rachel coughed again.

"You should go get some rest. I've got to get some stuff done. Oh…and don't call me Type A. I find that kind of insulting."

Rachel laughed and they said their goodbyes. Dallas tapped her phone against the table she was sitting at before gathering up her papers. She had a lot to do, and sitting there moping wasn't going to get any of it done.

An hour later she was in Taker's locker room. It was safe for the moment, because he was out at the ring with Show, going over their match that night. She was sitting on the floor with a folder and papers all around her, trying to get his schedule in order. It was when she started in on the following week's schedule that Dallas paused and laughed at herself. Rachel may have been joking but she had a point. Dallas really was too used to running everything. It made her a good manager, but probably the worst possible female in the universe to try and have some kind of relationship with.

She was engrossed in her paperwork and didn't notice Taker coming back. He looked at her with an eyebrow up, a little surprised to see her. And then he went into the shower. Fifteen minutes later and he was back, dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He sat down on the bench against the wall and pulled his boots on, keeping a curious eye on her.

Dallas finally looked up and acted surprised to see him sitting there, so Taker figured that made them even. She was single-minded sometimes. He understood that. In fact, he kind of liked it. Maybe because he could be the same way.

"You want to go to lunch with me?" Taker finally asked when the silence had stretched out a few minutes.

Dallas looked at him again, then down at the papers. "I...guess. Sure." She grabbed the loose paper and straightened it before tucking it all back into the folder. Taker stood up and held out a hand to help her up. Dallas hesitated but took his hand and let him pull her to her feet.

But he didn't let her go. Instead, he kept on pulling her until she was up against him, with his arms around her. He gave her an intense, unreadable, sort of scary but stomach-butterfly inducing look and ducked his head. He caught her mouth with his, sliding his lips against hers before she had time to really form a protest.

Dallas reached up, meaning to push him away, but found her fingers grabbing onto his shirt, holding onto him. She kissed him back, parting her lips for his exploring tongue. She was still confused, and she hated second guessing herself, but it felt so good at the moment she couldn't begin to form an argument against just giving in.

She let her hands slide up Taker's chest, over his shoulders, and up to cup his face in her hands. He made a noise at that, and she felt him let go of her for a moment. She heard the distinct snap of a lock being latched, and realized he'd thrown the deadbolt on the door. At least one of them remembered to lock the door.

Of course, that only reminded Dallas of where she was, who she was with, and what was happening beyond their heated kissing. Taker dragged his mouth away from hers and nibbled a line down her jaw, onto her neck, and she held onto him, feeling like she was going to fall over. And regretted having to break whatever spell was over them.

"Mark…" Dallas knew the use of the real name over the nickname would get his attention. He made a noncommittal 'hmm' next to her ear, sending a shiver down her back. She took a shaky breath and sighed. "Even with the door locked, there are still gonna be about six dozen kids wandering the hallways soon. And the big wigs know you're still here." She pointed out the obvious.

Taker groaned and pulled back a little, green eyes several shades darker than normal. Dallas felt her knees buckle at that. Good old fashioned animal lust. She had definitely missed it.

"Call 'em and tell 'em I left." He finally said, fingers going to the top button on her shirt. Dallas smiled and bit her lip, wondering why it was that on some occasions she couldn't just go with the flow. If there was ever a time, it was now.

Of course that would mean going against her nature.

"What about…what you said?" Dallas finally asked, watching his eyes as he watched his fingers pop open each of the buttons on her shirt.

"What I said?" Taker's eyes flicked to meet hers for a moment before dropping down once more to focus on the last button. "You ready to admit you wanna have me around?" He asked, wanting to know and sounding sort of surprised at the idea.

He finally got the button open and ran his fingers up her stomach. Dallas leaned into his hand as he stroked the skin between her breasts with a knuckle, impeded by the material of her bra.

"Is that what you want to hear?" Dallas asked.

"Darlin', a 'let's just fuck' at this point would be more than I figured on gettin'." His deep voice got lower.

"Well, I do." Dallas felt her breath catch in her throat as his hand slid to the left, over her breast.

"You do? What? Wanna fuck?" He smirked and traced the hard outline of her nipple with his thumb.

"I want to have you around. You idiot. I might be changing my mind now, though." Dallas laughed when he snickered and yanked her closer, preventing her from trying to get away. Truth be told, she was scared. She didn't like this odd power he seemed to have over her. It was something she hadn't experienced before, and while it wasn't unpleasant, it was unusual. Dallas was no blushing virgin, and she'd been married and divorced. She knew what hurt was. She had a feeling that this particular attachment would only hurt more.

And heaven help her, she wanted it.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Sorry this took so long! School kicked my rear and now I am FREE for 2 whole weeks and well… we'll go into that in a minute. Smut ahead, although probably rather tame compared to the rest!

21

Taker refused to listen to reason. He didn't care if Vince McMahon himself knocked on the door. He ignored Dallas's sputter of token protest and kissed her again, slowly, deeply, with a hand stroking her back. It felt so good to hold her close again. He had to admit he'd been a complete idiot.

Why had he let her go? To prove a point? Or maybe he was determined to sabotage every good thing that came into his life. He was stubborn, and had to admit that he was also spoiled and used to getting his way. Dallas presented a challenge, purely based on the fact that she did not really give a damn what he wanted or how much he wanted. She was as stubborn as he was, and she had only been protecting herself.

That thought made Taker pull back and brought his attention back to the moment. Dallas was looking up at him with trusting, clouded eyes. For all of her attempts at protesting, she seemed to have no misgivings about wanting him now.

Taker lifted a hand a stroked her cheek. Dallas leaned into his palm for a moment, not asking why he hesitated. She just looked at him and waited.

He let his thumb trace the lower curve of her bottom lip. When he finally lowered his head again, the touch of his mouth to hers was soft, tender. He realized that for all of their previous intimacy, there had really only been some odd sort of animal lust. They had never actually made love. It was a distinction that he was bothered by, even if Dallas never mentioned it or even thought about it. And a locker room in the middle of an arena full of people was not the place for that to happen.

Regretfully, Taker pulled away and let her go. Dallas raised an eyebrow and looked at him expectantly. "I hate admittin' it when you got a point." He finally said, his voice low. Dallas smiled.

"A point about what?"

"I wanna do this right." He admitted, brushing her hair off her forehead. "And right doesn't include rollin' around on a dirty floor, or in a cramped shower stall."

"Oh. Well technically speaking, you don't have to be back here until five." Dallas let her fingers trace little circles over his chest. "If you needed to make a trip back to the hotel for a bit, I'm pretty sure we could get away with that."

Taker grinned and grabbed her hand, bringing it up to his mouth to kiss her fingers. "Smart woman. I knew there was a reason I liked ya."

"And here I thought it was because you wanted to get laid." Dallas dodged him and slipped out of his arms with a shake of her head. "Time's wasting." She pointed out. Taker had to agree with that. Even the five minute drive to the hotel seemed to take too damn long.

He managed to control himself even though they had the elevator and hallway to themselves. But as soon as he shut the door to his room behind them, he grabbed Dallas's arm and pulled her against him. It was obvious that she was expecting a rushed, barely undressed sort of encounter. Taker was happy to disappoint on that. He lowered his head and brushed his mouth against hers, barely touching her lips.

Dallas leaned into him and sighed in contentment as his tongue flicked out to touch her lower lip. Taker slid his hands up her arms and tangled his fingers into her long hair, tilting her head to the right angle for him to deepen the kiss.

Taker let his hands run up and down her back, over the swell of her rear, along her hips, her waist. His fingers hooked the bottom of the t-shirt she was wearing, and he pulled, breaking their kiss long enough to get it over her head. He pushed her hands away when she tried to reciprocate. He wasn't going to let her rush him, after all.

He touched all the skin he'd exposed, starting with Dallas's neck and working his way slowly down. He snagged the straps of her bra on her shoulders and tugged them down, breaking their kiss once more to watch the satin slide down her skin. Dallas shivered under his scrutiny, feeling her knees go weak at the look in his eyes. He moved his hands and covered her breasts with his palms. She sighed and leaned into him, giving a little whimper when he squeezed her gently.

And gentle was the right term for it. Taker kept his touch light, using just his fingertips to tease her nipples, or stroke the skin between her breasts. He took his time, playing with her before slipping a finger under the front closure of her bra and pulling, letting it fall open. And he moved on, touching her stomach and her hips again. He finally lowered his head and kissed her again, nipping at her lower lip and tasting her mouth with his tongue.

It only lasted a few moments, and Taker broke the kiss once more. Instead of pulling back though he slid his mouth along her jaw lawn, ducking his head lower to suck lightly on the skin of her neck. She was wearing some kind of vanilla based perfume, very light and subtle, and as he inhaled he suppressed a shudder of need. The urge to throw her down and take what he wanted was there, and strong, but he paced himself. His mouth moved along her neck, onto her shoulder, and he made a low noise in his throat when he felt her hands come up, her fingers tangling into his long hair.

Still nibbling at her neck and shoulders, Taker walked her toward the bed. He paused long enough to pull her bra the rest of the way off before once more letting his fingers trace her skin on the way down to the fly of her jeans. He unsnapped each button slowly, keeping his mouth firmly against her neck, listening to her pant against his ear. He pushed her jeans and panties down together, letting his fingers slide up her legs as she kicked her shoes off. She also managed to wiggle until her pants went the same direction. He barely noticed. He was already stroking the curve of her hips with his hands, keeping his touch light.

After a moment of that he guided her once more in the direction of the bed. Dallas sat and scooted back, watching as Taker shed his clothes. He kicked them aside and climbed onto the bed, crawling forward so his body was covering hers. With a sound of utter need, he lowered himself until he was pressed full length against her. Dallas tried to tangle her hands in his hair, tried to wiggle into a better position under him, but Taker moved back and kissed her. Just once, quickly, before letting his mouth mark a hot trail down her throat. He used his hand to cover her breast, the nipple caught between his fingers as his tongue flicked over it.

Dallas moaned as he sucked at her skin, and dug her nails into his shoulders when she felt the playful nip of his teeth against her. He was beyond caring about a little pain from some sharp fingernails at the point – it only fueled him on. Taker kept his lips wrapped around her nipple and pulled, making her hips press upward at the sensation. He repeated the process on the other breast, using his teeth to draw more of those soft moans from her.

While his mouth was busy, Taker let his hand wander. He slid his fingers down her side, over her hip, stroking down her leg as far as he could reach before drawing his hand up again, this time against her inner thigh. He shifted a little and Dallas moved her legs just a little but so he had restricted access to her center. He pressed a finger against her, then another, feeling her folds part under the pressure. She was definitely ready for him, and his fingertips slid easily along her, from her clit down to her entrance, then back up. He let his fingers circle this path a few times, feeling her hips buck slowly in time with his movement, closing his eyes at the feel of her against his fingers.

Taker pressed himself against her leg, letting Dallas feel how hard he was. She pushed against him, rubbing him by moving her leg just a little bit, causing him to grit his teeth against the pleasurable sensation. He slowly propped himself up, pulling his hand away from her, getting a disappointed little moan. But it turned into a breathless sigh when he slid upward, once more covering her with his body.

He shifted, and got a leg between her knees. Dallas accommodated him, parting her thighs so he could settle between them finally. She could feel him, the length of his cock rested right along her center, the head pulsing against her clit. She wrapped her legs around his waist and looked at him, meeting his eyes. Taker watched her as he moved, sliding his cock first against her, then angling it down toward her opening. As he entered her slowly he bent his head and caught her mouth in a searing kiss that left them both panting for breath. He began to stroke into her slowly, methodically, refusing to rush and ignoring her attempts to speed him up.

He thrust into her over and over, her soft moans spurring him on, the way her hips came off the bed to meet him causing him to grind his teeth together again. Taker shifted, changed the angle of his hips just a little, and got a louder moan as his cock rubbed against her clit at every stroke. It wasn't long before Dallas was crying out under him, begging him to take her faster, harder.

It hadn't been his intention, but Dallas was so close to the edge he obliged that time, suddenly bucking against her with short, sharp jerks of his hips. Dallas climaxed with a breathless mewling moan, her fingernails once more digging into his shoulders as she arched up off the bed.

The feel of her inner muscles clenching him was enough to send him into his own orgasm. A few more slow strokes, a hard press of his hips against hers, and he spilled into her spent body with drawn out groan of pleasure.

He collapsed against her, mindful to keep his weight on his elbows. They were both panting, and it sounded like they'd run a race. Taker smiled at the random thought and sleepily kissed Dallas on the chin, then the jaw, his mouth finding its ways to hers without any help from conscious thought.

Dallas cupped his face in her hands and kissed him back fiercely before letting her head fall back on the bed. "You gonna fall asleep on top of me?"

Taker smirked and let his head rest against her shoulder. "I was thinkin' about it."

She made a low noise but said nothing, just stroked his shoulders with her hands, soothing the spots she'd raked with her fingers. She felt like she could sleep for a week. But since she was only going to be Taker's PA until Rachel got back, she figured she'd better stay awake and enjoy the time while they had it. She decided something else too.

"Hey." Dallas poked him with a finger.

"Hmm?" He did sound sleepy. Dallas had a momentary thought, that if he did fall asleep and slept heavy, he'd probably suffocate her. She grinned impishly. And poked him in the side. He jerked and she did it again.

"I guess since you're good enough for me to have…a thing. Relationship? Whatever you want to call it. Since we're doing that. I guess from now on I'll be calling you Mark."

"Mmm hmm." She could hear the smile in that low hum of agreement.

"Unless you piss me of. Then you'll get called a lot worse."

Mark chuckled against her shoulder. And he shifted, pulling her with him. She felt him slide from her body, but wasn't disappointed to find he'd rolled them over so that she was on top. Mark reached up and pushed her hair back from her face. He was wearing another one of his 'woman, please' expressions. It made Dallas grin to see it. "Darlin' I got a feelin' you are gonna be a handful."

And he figured that truer words would never be spoken.

Things did work out between them. For a while. Actually for a lot longer than Dallas ever would have thought was possible. She thought that very thing the first time he said he loved her. And again the first time he said he loved her without feeling like she was going to throw up. Eventually she even said it back with a straight face.

-End-

Author's Notes Again!

I know. Abrupt ending but it is where I was going to end up anyway. I'm afraid that certain –ahem- returns this past week have made it possible for me to get extremely inspired and actually begin working on my SixSix sequel. So my mind has really been on that. I did not want to leave Taker/Dallas hanging to this is my random semi-happy ending, with a definite TBC thrown in because I can sequel the hell out of Bad Rep.

Hope you all enjoyed, and thanks so much for the kind words throughout. It definitely helped keep my rear in gear.


End file.
